Five Kisses
by ALCzysz17
Summary: The five times that Beth gets kissed by Daryl. Beth-centric THIRD POV Bethyl
1. Kiss 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

**Five Kisses**

**Kiss #1**

Beth lay in the grass staring up at the crystal clear blue sky overhead. There wasn't a cloud in the sky as she gazed on with her own blue eyes. Her arms cushioned her head and her legs locked together by her ankles as she relaxed into the soft grass. It was early spring and that was usually the best time when in the south. The day was warmer but there was always a nice cool breeze coming through. Beth sighed content with the day and ready to take a catnap while she was at it.

Judith was being watched by Carol along with the other kids for the time being so Beth took what time she could to relax and being out here was the best way for her to unwind.

Of course there was still the constant groaning of the walkers at the fences but she could easily ignore them especially when she closed her eyes and daydreamed of better days. A smile lit up her face as she thought about the farm and the horses. She could still remember what her bedroom looked like too. It had been the smallest of her two siblings with Maggie getting the biggest room aside from her parents' bedroom and Shawn getting the second biggest. Beth didn't much care either way; she still got the window that faced the front of the house where the sun would set giving her bedroom a soft orange glow.

Beth sighed wistfully as she remembered sitting by the window when the sun would be setting just to watch, it had such a calming effect on her.

Her eyes fluttered open to see the sky still clear of clouds and a pristine blue like before only this time her smile was replaced by a sad grimace. An ache throbbed in her chest as she thought about her old home, her Mama, her brother…everything she had left behind that horrible night. Beth sighed deeply trying to release the tension in her heart and to get back to her happy place. She came out here to relax and unwind not work herself into a tearful frenzy.

A grunt snapped Beth's attention to her right where she could see Daryl off to the far right. He was stabbing walkers through the fence with his big hunter's knife. She watched almost mindlessly mesmerized by the strong muscles in his arms that strained as he stabbed forward then pulled his knife out as he stepped back. It was a work out all its own from the looks of it. Beth had done this many times before instead she had used one of the pipes; it was actually a great way to relieve stress.

Another smile came to her lips as she continued to watch Daryl stab, pull back, and repeat. He was getting closer to her as he moved down the fence and she could now make out the sweat dripping from his hairline and down over his forehead and cheeks. He looked much thinner than when she first met him almost two years back. He had also gained muscles in more places than just his arms. Beth felt her cheeks flare up in heat when she remembered not too long ago she had walked in on Daryl while he was showering.

Well not really showering anymore to be exact she amended. He had just gotten down and had a towel wrapped low on his hips when she walked in figuring it to be Maggie or Carol. Usually someone, mostly Carol, would have to nag him about how dirty he is to get him to shower. Daryl liked being dirty it seemed but usually he would give in when nagged enough especially if you threaten to not let him play with Judith. Beth bit her bottom lip as she remembered the water dripping down his shoulders over his chest and abs to seep into the towel.

Daryl had narrow hips and the abs he had developed through all the hard labor they went through day by day…Beth felt her blush engulf her entire face. She took her arms from behind her head to place both hands over her face. Even her hands felt cooler than her face did. That had been the best thing about that day, just the sight and eye candy. The worst had been when she stood there with her mouth gaping like a fish out of water. Daryl had raised an eyebrow at her as she stared at him like it was the first time she had ever seen a man topless before.

It took him chuckling and saying in a teasing tone, "Like whatcha seein' kid," for Beth to snap out of her daze to react. She squeaked like a little mouse about to be eaten by a cat and blushed down to her toes before hightailing it out of there.

Daryl never let it down either.

Beth figured she reacted that way because she had only recently came to terms with the fact that she had a crush on the man. She had never reacted that way when she and Jimmy had skinny dipped that one time before they started dating. They had been fifteen at the time though and it was nighttime so it wasn't like they could see each other all that much. She could remember feeling very warm in the icy cold water because she was so embarrassed her blush kept her warm throughout the swim though it didn't last long. Shawn caught whiff of what they were doing and threaten to chop Jimmy's dick off if he didn't get his clothes on and scat.

To this day Beth felt so bad about all of it; the idea had been hers.

"Smilin' awfully hard over thair, thankin' 'bout me 'gain?" Beth sat up instantly as she took in Daryl standing only a few feet away with his arms crossed over his chest. There was a smirk on his lips as he stared down at her with his eyes dancing in humor and sarcasm. She stuck her tongue out at him childishly before getting to her feet.

"Smirking awfully hard over there, dontcha know cockiness is a sin." Daryl shrugged his shoulders still smirking at her.

"I call it confidence."

'Of course he would.' Beth thought with a roll of her eyes.

"Whatcha doin' lyin' in the grass?" She shrugged walking a bit closer to him.

"Just relaxing, I sort of don't know what to do with myself now that Judith is big enough to play with the other kids." Beth rubbed a hand over her arm. Her eyes scanned the fences to see the dead walkers littering the area. They would have to go by and clear those out later. Daryl followed her gaze. He nodded wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Yah, I get whatcha sayin'. Lil' Asskicker's gettin' pretty big as it is." Beth smiled. She could not agree more the little tyke was growing like a weed nowadays. Before long she'll be running around the prison raising hell. A giggle escaped her as she thought about how Rick would handle it, not very well in her mind.

"Well I guess since I'll be out of the job of being babysitter I'll need to know how to kill walkers better." Beth commented eyeing Daryl over as he hummed only vaguely listening to her she assumed. Her eyes then moved over his shoulder to his crossbow. He carried that thing around like she did with Judith; it was his baby like the bike was. Suddenly a picture of her wielding the weapon came to her mind. She would look so badass like him. Beth knew Carl wanted to learn how to use it but Daryl wasn't so forthcoming with letting just anyone use his crossbow.

"So how 'bout it?" She inquired not really stating what she was thinking since she knew Daryl was only half listening to her. He blinked once slowly before turning back to her with confusion written on his face.

"Wha?" He raised an eyebrow. Beth smiled brighter stepping a bit closer to him.

"How 'bout you teach me how to use your crossbow?" Daryl instantly frowned eyeing her over.

"Tch, what makes ya thank I would do that?" He asked back with sarcasm dripping off every word. Beth frowned no pouted with her bottom lip sticking out as her arms came cross her chest. Sure she was nineteen but that didn't mean she had grown out of her childish ways.

"Come on Daryl! Don't ya feel like passing on your skills? Your legacy?" He stared at her like he was trying to figure her out.

"My legacy? Shouldn't I have a kid ta pass on my legacy?" Beth rolled her eyes again pushing back some of her hair that became loose from her ponytail.

"I guess but seriously teach me? Please?" Beth wasn't above begging, she wasn't so prideful to get on her knees and beg him. Daryl rubbed his chin in thought looking out over the expanse of the fenced in prison yard.

" I 'pose I could teach ya a little bit but no braggin' ta Carl, he'd be pissed if he knew." Beth nodded quickly as a smile brightens her face. He stared at her for a moment before turning abruptly around leaving her to follow him. They walked around the prison towards one of the old watchtowers that was no more but rumble and concrete. There were a few walkers lingering about on the other side of the fence but further out since the dead things had yet to notice them. Beth looked around thoughtfully.

She jumped when Daryl swung his crossbow off his shoulder almost shoving it to her. She took it as carefully as she could in her hands like it was priceless and really during this day and age it sort of was. Beth came to realize it was much heavier than he ever let on too. It weighed down heavy in her hands surprising her greatly; she could see in the corner of her eye that Daryl found it amusing to see her struggle with the weapon.

"So I just point and shoot?" Beth asked raising it up to level with her eye sight. She heard Daryl snort from behind her shoulder.

"Ain't that easy, ya have ta pull back the bowstring to the tickler first than set the arrow inside." Beth looked over her shoulder at him to just stare giving him the idea that she didn't understand a word he just told her. Sighing as though he was annoyed by all this she watched as Daryl walked over next to her. He pointed at the base of the crossbow where she was holding it and that looked like the bottom of a shot gun. "This is the stock or tiller," he pointed to a small lever where the bowstring was already hooked on, "this is the tickler or trigger," Daryl then went on pointing out what was what and telling her the names of everything.

Beth listened adamantly and asked him questions while he was in teaching mode, it wasn't everyday Daryl taught anybody anything so she wasn't going to waste time just admiring him and feeling giddy inside from being so close to him and touching his weapon. Beth blushed when she thought about how double meaning the word 'weapon' had with Daryl.

"Ya a'right? Not comin' down with anything are ya?" Beth quickly shook her head only blushing more. What if she told him? God she would die of embarrassment.

"I'm fine, really." Daryl watched her for a good second before turning back to the fence. She followed his sight to see a walker not far from them sluggishly walking around. "Bet ya I can hit that walker in three shots." Beth said in a cocky voice and she knew it. A devilish smile turned her lips up in the corners of her mouth as she connected eyes with Daryl. He looked at her like she had grown another head, there was also the sense that he was uncomfortable with her but it wasn't very noticeable for her to catch on.

"What do I git if ya lose?" Daryl asked smirking as he pulled back from her crossing his arms back over his chest. Beth shrugged looking up to the sky in thought.

"Loser has to do whatever the winner says for a day?" Beth somehow managed to hold the heavy crossbow in one hand taking her left hand away to shake hands with Daryl on the bet. He watched her struggle with holding the weapon in one hand before clapping his right hand to hers in a tight grip.

"Ya got yerself a bet darlin'." He sounded cocky or confident as he had stated before. Beth gulped knowing that she was probably going to lose but she couldn't help herself. Teasing and joking with Daryl was always fun and it rarely happened with how busy she got with Judith and him hunting and going on runs.

Daryl waved a hand outward taking another step back. "Ready when ya are." Beth nodded lifting the crossbow more comfortably on her right shoulder. She closed her left eye on instinct as she aimed at the walkers head. She then pulled the trigger.

The arrow thunked against the chain linked fence before sticking in the ground. Daryl snorted holding back his laughter as Beth blushed. She turned to glare at him.

"Some advice darlin' keep both eyes open." Beth sighed deeply trying to collect and compose herself. She struggled with pulling the bowstring back indenting her fingers as she did so but after five minutes she got it though her fingers were throbbing and red from her effort. She placed the arrow inside and brought the crossbow back up to aim.

Her arms protested the weight but she ignored the tiredness in her limbs. This time with both eyes wide open Beth aimed at the walker once more. She pulled the trigger and it sailed through the fence over shooting her target by a good meter. Beth whined at how close she had gotten feeling a bit frustrated at not hitting the walker. As she struggled to reload the crossbow again Daryl spoke up.

"So much fer yer 'cockiness'." Beth hissed at the feeling of the bowstring digging into her skin and bones of her fingers. Once done she glared at Daryl who was smirking down at her as she was bent to the ground when reloading.

"Third time's the charm right." She stated lifting the crossbow up for the last time. Daryl coughed catching her attention before she set up to shoot again.

"Yah somethang like that. Hell if ya hit 'im this last time I'll give ya a kiss." He said jokingly though no one laughed. Beth almost dropped the weapon in disbelief. She looked over at him only to a light redness on his narrow cheek bones. A blush came to her own cheeks before she turned away from him. She mumbled out, "Deal," before lining up her shot.

Beth steadied herself measuring the yards in her mind as she got ready to pull the trigger. Without a doubt she had to make this shot, not because she wanted to win their first bet but because she so wanted Daryl to kiss her! She couldn't even imagine that happening to begin with so for him to suggest it even jokingly gave her little crush hope. Swallowing a hard lump in her throat Beth aimed and shot.

She blinked several times as she took in the arrow sticking out of the walkers thigh. It looked quite painful to be honest but she knew it didn't feel a damn thing, it wasn't human anymore thus pain did nothing to harm it. Beth turned to Daryl who was still staring at the arrow in slight disbelief, she couldn't blame him either she couldn't believe she hit it either.

"So…about that kiss…" Beth inquired laughing with obvious anxiety when he slowly looked back at her. Daryl brought his thumb up to his lip biting on the tip as he looked at her from top to bottom. A warmth blossomed in her chest at the way he stared at her before slowly nodding.

"A'right, a deals a deal. Close yer eyes." Beth felt her breathing go shallow as she quickly closed her eyes. Her lips twitched as she puckered them up for his lips. She couldn't believe this was happening! It took everything in her to not chew on her bottom lip as she waited.

After a minute she thought he wasn't going to go through with it, actually Beth almost opened her eyes thinking that he had really just hightailed it out of there while her eyes were shut but then she felt his presence in front of her. Beth sucked in some air through a tight hole in her mouth as her heart thumped against her ribs like she had just ran a marathon. There was a soft brush of Daryl's finger tips on her left cheek lifting her face further up because of their height difference. Beth bit the inside of her left cheek as an electric tingle raced through the nerves in her cheeks and down into the gut of her stomach.

Then she felt it. A deliciously soft pressure.

On her right cheek.

Daryl's lips brushed softly on her cheek sending more tingles throughout her body before pulling away just as her eyes fluttered open. He was smirking at her as he picked up the forgotten crossbow in her arms to sling it over his shoulder. He then proceeded to walk away.

What the hell?!

"I thought you said you were going to kiss me!" Beth exclaimed loudly almost stomping her foot in the ground. Daryl just looked over his shoulder and winked at her.

"Neva said I would kiss ya on the lips now did I…"

Beth went to yell something else at him when she sneezed loudly…

* * *

**A/N: T**o be continued in the next chapter. Hahahahahaha I'm sure y'all hate me right about now. I couldn't help but tease ya with this one. As the title says there will be five kisses but what they are you will have to read to find out! Muhahahaha!

I decided to write this short story as something to help keep me motivated into writing my story 'Iris' plus this idea would not leave me the fuck alone and so I had to go ahead and write it. I also decided to go with Third POV Beth this time for something different plus I know First POV isn't everyones cup of tea. Hope ya guys enjoyed it and please let me know whatcha think?! Update soonish!

P.S- **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

_**ALCzysz17**_


	2. Kiss 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

**Five Kisses**

**Kiss #2**

Beth sneezed loudly again as she brought the crook of her arm to her face. Daryl had effectively gotten away in her momentary lapse of attention much to her annoyance. She sighed though bringing her hand up to her cheek to rub where he lightly brushed his lips. A goofy smile took over her face then as she dazed off remembering the way she felt when he kissed her. Beth wasn't very happy about how he hadn't kissed her on the lips, but a kiss was a kiss and she was just happy to have gotten one to begin with.

Her mind still had a hard time comprehending that he really kissed her cheek. It seemed so surreal and…out of character for Daryl to even think about doing that much less actually going through with it. Maybe, just maybe he felt somewhat the same for her as she did for him?

Beth shook her head; she brought her hand away from her cheek as she proceeded to walk back to the cell block. That would be insane, there is no way Daryl liked her beyond her 'family' status. He had even claimed that everyone from the farm was considered family in his eyes and that meant that Beth wasn't anything but a little sister in his eyes or even niece. 'Yuck.' Beth gagged in her mind. He was probably just humoring her, didn't he even mention about her thinking about him and that was why she was smiling earlier?

The blonde groaned pushing some loose hair behind her ear as she neared the watchtower, the only one still intact.

That made even better sense that Daryl was just messing with her. Beth tried not to get her hopes up but it was best to face reality, Daryl was what mid-thirties to early forties and she was barely out of her teens. There was just no way he felt anything for her that was on the level of what she felt for him, not to mention it was just a crush, nothing more and nothing less.

Though Beth told herself this over and over again there was still a nagging in the back of her mind telling her that her crush had only gotten bigger because of today.

Just as she placed her hand on the door to open it another thought came to her mind.

She had won the bet!

"Holy crap! How could I forget that!?" Beth mumbled pulling the heavy metal door open as another smile came to her lips. Daryl had to do whatever she asked of him maybe that meant she could get her real kiss from him! As she entered the main common room of their cell block she plotted all the different ways she could get him to kiss her. Beth was feeling quite devilish and evil at the moment, a chuckle escaped her as she plotted away.

Sadly though she wouldn't be able to set her plan into action because of one very important thing.

Beth Greene was unfortunately sick.

The next day came around and she could barely get out of her bed as a coughing fit overcame her. Beth hacked and wailed as she tried clearing her throat. When she spoke her voice was scratchy and sore and her nose was rather stuffed up too. Her eyes watered from the lights being too bright which is sad on its own considering the lighting was pretty dim in the cell block and it felt like someone was playing a drum solo inside her head.

All in all Beth was suffering from a head cold.

Her coughing was brought to attention when Carol came to see if she was going to get up or not. It was after that that everyone was standing around her cell peeking in at her like she was a freak show on display as her Daddy looked her over. Though her vision was slightly blurry she could make out Maggie looking very worried holding hands with Glenn and Rick pacing outside while everyone else looked equally worried as they watched her.

Honestly Beth just wanted to go back to sleep.

"It seems to only be the common cold, I think I have some Motrin in my cell but otherwise we will just have to keep you fed and hydrated." Hershel said as he slowly came to a stand. His bones creaked as he straighten out taking his crutches from the wall to step back. Maggie mumbled something like, "Thank God," as she got prepared to sit with her sister. Their father though was quick to stop her. "No Maggie, Beth is highly contagious right now unless y'all want to have colds as well I want everyone to stay away for now." Beth wanted to protest but the look on her Daddy's face told her that it wasn't up for discussion.

Maggie looked like she was ready to say something too but Glenn grabbed her hand mentioning that they had guard duty. Beth learned that it would be Rick or her Daddy that would keep her either company and make sure she was eating and drinking. Carol had offered but Rick had made the good point of saying that they couldn't afford her to get sick around Judith.

Hearing Judith's name made Beth feel relieved that she hadn't gotten the cold around the little girl. So far she had avoided getting sick and they all wanted to keep it that way.

Beth hadn't seen Daryl since she was quarantined from the others. She spent the last two days laying about her bed coughing, feeling miserable, and trying to breathe through her clogged up nose. She had absolutely no appetite whatsoever so it was work on its own to get her to swallow anything food wise especially when it tasted terrible from her muddled taste buds and senses. She hated being sick and she hated it even more that she doesn't even know how she got sick to begin with.

"_Ya a'right? Not comin' down with anything are ya?"_

Beth groaned. 'Why do I get the sense that Daryl jinxed me?' She thought wiping the sweat from her forehead. She was having hot and cold flashes and just couldn't get comfortable. Another groan left her before she coughed harshly. She turned over to her side as the coughs shook her small body causing her to wither up into a ball. Her throat was rubbed raw from all the coughing and it hurt quite painfully as she continued to cough.

A warm hand on her back startled her but she couldn't see who it was because her eyes were squeezed shut from the pain. The hand rubbed up and down her back trying to help soothe her, though it didn't do much for her coughing it did feel nice and helped her relax better. After a minute Beth uncurled herself as the coughs subsided…for now.

"Shit darlin' ya sound terrible." Beth blinked her blurry eyes a few times before Daryl came into focus. He was crouched by her bed staring down at her with eyes so full of concern it shocked her. His hand was still rubbing her back and sending warm sensations throughout her body.

"It's all…y-your fa-ult…" Beth managed to say through her raw throat. Daryl raised an eyebrow in question; his hand came to a stop only to rest on her shoulder instead.

"Wha the hell are ya talkin' 'bout? I ain't sick." She smiled weakly her eyes watering over, she wiped at them quickly. She probably looked like a train wreck and here he was taking a gander at her while she looked so messed up. Beth internally groaned.

"You…jinxed me…" Daryl still looked confused before recognition came over his features. He made an 'ah' noise as he remembered his words from two days ago. He shook his head and laughed lightly.

"Damn Beth I ain't meant ta." She nodded slowly suddenly feeling her eyes grow heavy.

'That's right; Daddy gave me some Motrin to help me sleep…' Beth tried forcing it back though because she hadn't seen Daryl all day and it would be so damn ironic that when she does see him she's about to fall asleep. She hadn't even gotten to get him to kiss her yet!

Beth forced her eyes wide open probably looking quite scary from the way Daryl scrunched his nose up. She yawned softly but that wouldn't deter her from getting what she wanted!

"Daryl…member I won…the bet…" He sighed as though he was waiting for this to come up. Beth wanted to laugh at the look on his face but she was so tired she could barely speak.

"A'right whatcha want me ta do?" She smiled tiredly yet happily since he wasn't going to fight her on it then again she was very sick so why the hell would you pick an argument with her. Beth dug her finger nails into her palms to help keep her focus as the room started getting blurrier by the second.

"…" Beth mumbled out her eyes slowly shutting. Daryl made a face before leaning closer to her. "What's that darlin'?"

Beth wet her lips to rid herself of the dryness before trying again. "Kiss…me…."

Her eyes closed as she was slowly starting to drift away. Though she was becoming out of it she was still waiting for the kiss on her lips, she even tried to pucker her lips for it but it was like her body was numb because she couldn't get her lips to listen to her. Then as everything started to disappear as she slipped into unconsciousness she felt it.

Soft, chapped lips brushing against her skin.

The skin of her forehead.

Beth could make out the stubble from his chin scratching the bridge of her nose as he pressed a soft kiss to her clammy forehead. A pleasant warmth engulfed her and she felt like she was smiling as she drifted away.

Vaguely Beth thought that she should be just a tad pissed that once again he didn't kiss her lips.

But then she could get back at him again when she wasn't off to la la land…

* * *

**A/N: S**o this one was a bit shorter than the first. These are a min of 1,500 words and max of 3,000 words for each chapter that way I don't go too crazy since this is only suppose to be a short five chapter story. Hahahahaha gotcha again! This time Beth got the forehead, can any of ya guess the next kiss? I would love to see what ya guys think! Please review and let me know what ya guys thought about this chapter! And thanks a bunch for the reviews, faves, and alerts! Y'all make me very happy!

_**ALCzysz17**_


	3. Kiss 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

**Five Kisses**

**Kiss #3**

The cold lasted for a few days and in that time both Rick and Daryl came down with it too. Everyone figured Rick got his cold from Beth which was true but they also thought Daryl got his from Rick only she knew better. So by the time Beth was feeling in tiptop shape both Rick and Daryl were feeling very much like shit. She was allowed to help her father nurse the men to good health since she had already gotten through the nasty virus.

Daryl didn't look all that happy to be stuck inside lying in bed with nothing to do. 'He is such a busy body.' Beth mused as she handed him a bottle of water with his Motrin. Thoughts of her wearing a nurse's outfit filled her head as she took the bottle back from him. He swallowed the pills with a grimace before lying back down. His hair was matted to his forehead and neck, his eyes were red rimmed and also watery like hers had been, and though he didn't have the harsh coughing that she had his nose was runny rather than clogged up.

Michonne and Carl had went on a run only a day earlier to get more meds and tissues since Daryl was going through them like crazy. Rick didn't have a runny nose or a clogged up one but he did get the sore throat and coughing. Beth could hear him hacking away in his cell down stairs. She winced at the almost choking noise he made before everything went quiet.

"Tis…all...yer damn…fault…" Daryl murmured trying his best to glare at her. Beth frowned crossing her arms over her chest as she eyed him over. She was sitting in a chair that she brought up so she could sit with him since she knew he would never allow her to sit on his bed with him.

"I don't know what you're going on about, I'm innocent." Beth smiled lightly as Daryl chuckled. He pushed the blanket down towards his hips where his chest was unclothed and on full display. She found her blue eyes taking him in from some of the scars on his very nicely sculptured chest to the soft matted hairs covering it. He was also getting the hot and cold flashes but he could allow being indecent unlike herself. Suddenly her throat was dry just staring at him.

"I see..yer devil horns holdin' up that damn halo." Daryl grumbled crossing his arms over his chest almost like he was insecure from her massively long stare. Beth ripped her eyes from his chest to connect with his own.

"Oh yeah I'm a regular wolf in sheep's clothing, that's me for sure." She smiled brightly giggling as he nodded his agreement to her assessment of herself.

"Damn straight! Should neva have listened ta ya." Beth rolled her eyes but what he said intrigued her. During her long days of sickness where she was bored beyond belief she had thought about why Daryl would kiss her even when commanded to.

Beth knew she was pretty but she wasn't sure if Daryl was attracted to her like she was to him. Plus she made her attraction pretty much known at this point, especially with the staring contest she just had with his bare chest. Daryl would have to be pretty thick in the skull to not notice how she ogled him. At this point Beth was also not ashamed for him to know either. What was the point in hiding the obvious anymore? It wasn't going to create any mystery to draw him in so she figured instead of denying it to herself she mind as well embrace it.

The worst that could happen was that Daryl had no damn interest and never would.

As heartbreaking as that was Beth had come to terms with the very logical outcome. He was twenty years her senior practically old enough to be her father, Maggie would have a better chance of being with Daryl over her, hell even Carol had a very high and likely chance of being with the man. Not that Beth was trying to bring herself down and not try, she would try her damnest but she also had to face the facts. Everything was just stacked against her and the only way the outcome would balance in her favor was if Daryl liked her even half as much as she did him.

Beth also spent her time day dreaming of Daryl somehow coming to his senses and telling her of his underlying love for her! Of course she was also delirious from her fever and letting her teenage hormones run away from her. Still she did hope that the crossbow wielding man would notice her as a woman and not as just a girl, Maggie's little sister.

"So why did you listen to me? You could have said 'no'." Beth stated leaning over her knees to stare into the wall between Daryl's body and the top bunk of the bed. He coughed lightly drawing her eyes to his.

He shrugged. "Ya won the bet, simple as that." Yeah, simple as that but it still didn't explain why he would when she was sick as a dog. He also didn't seem inclined to say anything further either. His eyes were starting to droop a little from the medicine he took. Beth sighed softly shaking her head at him.

"So if I asked you to kiss me now?" Daryl raised an eyebrow over his tired eye looking her over.

"Too tired ta try…" Beth snorted holding back nervous laughter; he had to be out of it. Smiling she got up from her seat getting ready to leave as his eyes closed, that's when a thought came to her mind.

Beth turned back to Daryl just about to fall completely asleep and leaned over him she thought of kissing his lips but that was very invasive of her, then she thought of kissing his forehead but then she thought of something better. Leaning down the blonde lightly placed a peck on the tip of Daryl's nose making him twitch it from the touch and his eyes crack little to see her. She only smiled softly then left him to his sleep…

A few days later found Beth riding in the back seat of a car with Daryl driving, Michonne in the passenger seat and Carl sitting opposite to her. She was so excited yet nervous. They were going on a rather simple run, nothing too crazy and Beth couldn't believe everyone agreed to let her tag along. She had been getting better with her shooting lately and as she had told Daryl not too long ago, she needed to learn how to survive and help out once Judith is old enough to not need constant surveillance.

Beth didn't know what shocked her more that her Daddy thought it was a great idea or that Maggie was practically indifferent to it? She guessed both were just as shocking as the other but she was also with two of the best walker killers in the group and Carl wasn't such a bad shot either so Beth figured her family had nothing to really worry about. She was well protected.

The run was just to find supplies. Anything of use, more clothes, towels for the showers, and other little bits and pieces that could make the prison look nicer. Beth stared out the window watching the trees and fields as they drove by. It had been way too long since the last time she was out of the prison, this was much needed. A nice breath of fresh air so to speak. Beth couldn't erase the smile on her lips as she listened to Carl talk to Michonne about something; she hadn't been paying attention too busy off in her own head.

Her eyes moved from the window to see Daryl's looking back at her in the review mirror. She smiled brightly nodding her head to him as he nodded back. He hadn't said a word to her about the kiss on the nose or any of the other kisses either. Beth wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved; on one hand she was glad he didn't ask her about it, she wouldn't know what to tell him honestly. But on the other hand she wanted to know what he thought of it, if it was okay to him or not.

If Beth had more of a backbone she might just bluntly ask him, but since she doesn't…she kept her mouth shut and acted like she didn't care.

"Nervous?" Beth blinked out of her daze to turn to Michonne looking over her shoulder at her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"A little bit, but I'm more excited though." The older woman nodded turning her eye sight back to the road ahead of them. Carl nudged Beth with his hand drawing her attention.

"I wouldn't be nervous if I were you, I'll protect you." Beth smiled lovingly leaning over to give him a half hug with one arm. That was Carl for her, always caring about her. His old childish crush had evolved into a more brotherly love and she was glad for that because she only really cared about him in a sisterly kind of way. Daryl on the other hand…

Beth watched as he took a turn down a road leading further into more wooded areas. He looked to be concentrating on what he was doing and she couldn't help but stare at him. His hair looked cleaner than before so he had to have taken a shower the day before she thought. Daryl had just gotten over his cold only a day or two earlier and instantly volunteered to go on the run before anyone else could say anything. Beth shook her head holding back a giggle. He had hated lying in bed doing nothing. She tried being entertaining for him but there wasn't much she could do when he was being a sourpuss.

She was glad he was better though and out of the prison, it did wonders for his mood.

"We're almost thair, y'all prepared." Daryl said as the car slowed down just as a small town appeared in the short distance. A bubbling in Beth's stomach told her that the nervousness she hadn't been feeling before was now making itself known. She had a small gun hooked to her belt loop and a big knife on the opposite side; she quickly pulled the knife out gripping it tightly in her hands. Everyone nodded and she took notice that no one was nervous like she was.

The car came to a stop and Beth tried willing her anxiety away as she watched Daryl and Michonne scan the area. There was a walker on their left with its back turned to them leaning its forehead against the brick wall. It looked dead but then she knew that when they weren't active they acted much like the dead should act. There were three on their right walking aimlessly around in a sluggish walk almost like they contemplating life or something.

"A'right, Michonne, ya and Carl get those three. Beth," she looked up to see him watching her carefully in the rearview mirror, "I wantcha ta get that walker on the wall, I'll be wit' ya okay." Beth nodded feeling the like she might throw up now. Slowly but quickly they all opened their doors and stepped out. She went to shut the door but Daryl caught it shaking his head to her. He leaned in close to her causing a blush to erupt on her cheeks. His breath caressed her ear as he spoke, "It makes too much noise, we wanna git them by surprise got me?"

"Yeah…" Beth managed to breathe out. Daryl patted her on the shoulder with a little more force than necessary letting her know he wanted her to get to it.

The walker hadn't moved an inch as she approached it with her knife tightly clutched in her right hand. She had been through this scenario when training back at the prison. 'Keep my knife close to my body, watch the walker to indicate where it will go, breathe through my nose to keep from gasping, and strike it with force in the skull. I can do this, I can do this!' Beth kept the encouragement going in her mind as she got closer to the walker. It still didn't move as she pulled her knife up in the air. The thought that she looked like the killer from psycho during the bathroom scene came to mind.

Then her knife came down midway sliding into the back of the walker's skull almost too easily. If it had been a living person she figured it would have been much harder to break into the bone of the skull but since this person had been dead for who knows how long its bones had become brittle. Beth pulled back hard on the knife ripping it from the walkers head as it collapsed to the ground lifelessly. A sense of accomplishment enveloped her as she kicked the body with her shoe lightly to be sure it was dead-dead.

"Good job, let's git goin'." Daryl said behind her bringing her attention to him. He had been standing behind her the whole time in case something bad were to happen when she got ready to stab the walker. She looked to him with a radiant smile gaining a small one from him before they joined the others.

Carl and Michonne had handled their walkers with ease Beth noticed, they worked together well like a well oiled machine. She glanced at Daryl and wondered if she could get that good so she and him could work just as well. Michonne was almost a replacement of Lori in Carl's eyes it seemed, he respected her and more times than not he was hanging around her; it made Beth happy to see him so happy. He still needed that mother figure in his life and it almost seemed like Michonne needed him in hers.

"Grab whatcha can, food, clothes. Whatever is useful." Daryl looked between the three of them before they set out. He waved Beth over indicating that he wanted to keep her close and really she didn't mind one bit. Any time alone with Daryl was okay in her book.

"Stay put." He commanded as he peered into the windows of a small shop. Beth looked about them making sure they were alone and no walkers were lurking in dark corners out of their sights. She then heard a tapping. Turning her head she watched as Daryl tapped the sharp tip of his knife against the window a few times then stopped. She raised an eyebrow in question but kept quiet. It wasn't till a few seconds later she saw three walkers pressing against the glass clawing at it as they watched Daryl and her.

"Wow." Beth mumbled out as Daryl smirked.

"Wanna take one out fer me and I'll get the other two." Beth nodded as she followed behind Daryl. He was leading her behind the shop through the dirty alleyway that had a few trash cans littering about with some trash sticking out of them or on the ground. There were no walkers here luckily. They came to the back of the store finding a back door there. Daryl picked the lock with his knife managing to break it open quietly which was quite the feat Beth thought.

She followed after him cautiously as he crept through the small hallway leading away from the single restroom, peeking his head in to be sure it was empty, then to the shelves and main room. The walkers were still banging and pressing against the front window not realizing their prey was getting ready to off them. Beth felt the familiar sense of fear mixed with her anxiety and nervousness but there was also a bigger sense of confidence. Plus it didn't hurt to have Daryl there beside her just in case. He glanced back at her nodding his head then pointed at her then to the other side of the store. Beth nodded pointing over there as well to be sure of what he wanted.

He smirked with a curt nod then proceeded further left as she took to the right. Beth walked on her tip toes minding the stuff on the floor as she moved pass the shelves keeping an ever vigilant eye on the three walkers as she moved pass the last shelf. Just as she rounded the corner she stopped, her breath caught in her throat as she took in a walker standing mere feet from her chewing on what looked to be a rat. Luckily the gasp she wanted to make got caught up in her throat so it hadn't noticed her yet. The walker was male, tall almost lanky and dirty, very dirty. He was missing skin around his mouth, chin, and the temple on the left side of his head.

Beth bit her lip as she thought on how she would kill it and not draw attention to herself. Since he was preoccupied with the rat she had the advantage here and if she didn't take it now it would be gone. Slowly she moved just a bit closer raising the knife up then as her foot accidently scuffed on the ground and he looked up from his meal at her, her knife came down sinking into the top of his skull. Beth cringed at the smell and the blood that squirted out of his head and onto her shirt and jeans. She felt queasy but forced the feeling of puking out of her mind as she wrenched her knife from his head.

Unfortunately she didn't think about the noise his body would make hitting the ground. A loud clatter echoed around the dark store and Beth froze as she heard the groaning and moaning. Oh boy.

Beth started stepping back from the aisle she was in as she heard the shuffling coming her way. Then there they were the three walkers were moving quickly coming towards her fast. She didn't know what to do at this point, she thought about pulling out her gun and shooting them but that would create too much noise and draw even more walkers upon them. Beth gripped her knife tightly as she moved backwards as the three walkers advanced on her. Then she watched as one, two and three arrows shot into their heads effectively killing them before they even reached her. Daryl appeared at the end of the aisle looking back at her.

She waved a hand shaking a little bit. Beth watched as his eyes grew a bit darker as he got closer to her taking in her stained clothes. "What happened?" He asked reaching her only to grab the hem of her shirt and lift it up making sure she wasn't bit. Beth blushed pushing his hand away and smoothing her hand over her tummy.

"There was a walker in this aisle eating a rat, I took him out but his body dropping made noise…" Daryl stared hard at her for a second before nodding. The tension in his posture eased a little bit but he was still on alert so his shoulders stayed hunched up.

"A'right, well its clear now let's get our shit and go." Beth laughed lightly trying to ease the fear that welled up in her stomach that had been a bit of a close call there. Thank goodness for Daryl.

They grabbed what they could from the small store. Beth had filled up on canned foods that hadn't expired yet along with tons of dry foods like noodles and pastas. Daryl found a box where they placed all they could find edible there. A good fifteen minutes passed before they left the store this time through the front door. Daryl heaved the heavy box into the trunk of the vehicle as Beth kept watch. It was very quiet and she found that distressing rather than relieving.

"It's a ghost town here…" Beth commented wiping some sweat from her forehead. Daryl grunted pulling away from the trunk to look around. "I mean where are all the walkers…" His eyes met hers for a brief moment before they both looked to see Michonne walking back with a box and book bag full of stuff. Beth helped with the book bag grabbing it off her shoulder and placing it in the trunk.

"Carl's grabbing one his box." Michonne said shoving the heavy box aside theirs. It was toppling with clothes inside it.

"I'll go help." Beth offered gaining a nod from Daryl before heading off to find Carl. The store they were in was a clothing store with its door broken off the hinges, barely hanging there at a cocked angle.

She walked pass it peering into the darkness, she saw movement to her left and followed through. "Hey Carl, I came to help you with your stuff." Beth said weaving pass two shelves that had fallen on each other. She frowned when the movement stopped and she didn't hear a reply back. "Carl?"

Beth looked around turning back to the front door that was letting light in then to the back of the store where light was coming in from the windows. She felt a hand touch her arm and she turned expecting Carl to be there trying to scare her only…it wasn't Carl…

"Ah!" Beth gasped flinging herself backwards as a walker came at her with its teeth chomping. She landed on her back evading its teeth only for the walker to come down on her. Quickly Beth brought her foot up catching its heavy body with her foot keeping it from falling on top of her. Beth reached for her knife but felt the hoister was empty then without a second thought to it she pulled out her gun, pointed and fired.

Blood sprayed on her face, neck, and chest as the body slumped against her foot. She pushed hard letting the body fall to the ground by her side as she slowly got to her feet. Beth blinked a few times as blood dripped down over her eyebrows. She kept her mouth clamped shut to keep the blood from entering her body. Looking around on the ground she located her knife that had slid away from her when she fell backwards. Just as she picked it up she heard the shouting.

Beth ran out of the store stopping when she saw that there was a small herd of possibly ten or more walkers heading towards the car. She caught sight of Daryl searching for her frantically. She needed to get to the car otherwise they would have to leave without her. Looking back at the herd she gulped. If she didn't run out now she would be dead.

Sucking in air through her nose Beth ran out from the store taking off to the car. Daryl shouted to her as she ran then…tripped…

Beth cried out as her hands slid into the concrete scratching her fingers and palms as her chin and nose scuffed the concrete. She forced herself to ignore the burning pain on her hands and face picking herself up from the ground and continuing to run towards the car. Carl was there with his gun out shooting a walker behind her along with Daryl and Michonne. Beth got to the vehicle quickly enough jumping into the back seat just as everyone else did. Daryl whipped out of there fast leaving the herd in their dust.

"Shit Beth, are you okay?!" Carl was watching her with fearful eyes. Beth leaned back against the seat catching her breath as she nodded slowly.

"What the fuck happened?!" Daryl shouted from the front, obviously angry from his tone of voice. Beth flinched at the anger.

"I went to the store that Carl was in, the clothing shop-I was at the pharmacy Beth." Carl cut her off quickly. She turned to him with wide eyes, how the hell did she not know this?! "I thought you went to the clothing store." He shook his head.

"No Michonne did I went to the pharmacy." Beth groaned wiping at the blood on her face, wincing when she touched her nose and chin.

"Beth." Daryl only said her name and she knew he wasn't being patient today. Sighing she continued on, "A walker caught me by surprise. My knife came out of the hoister when I fell so I had to shot it." Her eyes looked up to see Michonne wetting up a rag before she moved to the rearview mirror.

Daryl stared back at her with angry eyes, but she could see just a bit of fear there. He was afraid. Beth guessed it was cause of the close call she just had, she was afraid too. Michonne handed her the wet rag so she could wipe her face. Suddenly she was struck by anger but it was directed at herself.

She hadn't been outside the prison in forever and when she does she screws up! Beth wiped angrily at her face trying to remove all the blood from the stupid, damn walker. Once she got back she would need to get patched up by her Daddy, then she would never be allowed to leave again. She knew her father and sister had faith in her and obviously it was misplaced. Beth felt her eyes water up but she refused to let them spill over. She turned to the window glaring out at the trees and open fields.

So much for being excited…

Beth sat in her cell writing in her journal on the bed. Her Daddy had looked more concerned than angry with her as he patched her up. Maggie though she was furious going after Daryl, Michonne and Carl about her injuries, she came to the rescue quickly letting her sister know it was her own fault. After all that Beth practically locked herself in her cell, hiding away from everyone because of her failures. That's probably what hurt the most, she felt like she failed herself and Daryl and her Daddy and sister.

Everyone put so much trust in her to get this right and everything was going great too! Then she had to go and have a brain fart going into the wrong store…

Beth flung her journal against the opposite wall then dropped back against the bed bringing her bandaged hands to her face. Hot tears tried to leak from her eyes but she held them back. She was so frustrated with herself. The only thing she could do right was take care of a baby, maybe that's all she'll ever be able to do. Maybe Beth just had to come to terms with the fact that she wasn't meant to do anything more than be a glorified babysitter.

"Stop beatin' yerself up Beth, ain't gunna change anythang." Beth blinked rapidly before leaning up from her bed to see Daryl leaning against the threshold of the cell door. He was picking at the dirt under his nails with his knife.

"But I screwed up Daryl! I fucked up and I let you and everyone down…" Daryl flinched when she cursed, not use to her saying any curse word before. Beth didn't much like to curse, it felt wrong on her tongue but at this point she couldn't really disappoint anyone anymore than she had.

"Who'da hell said ya let anyone down?" Daryl questioned placing his knife back into his holster. He walked further into the cell coming to a stop by her bed leaning against it as he looked down at her.

"No one, I just feel like I let y'all down. I mean look at me!" Beth jumped up to her feet waving her bandaged hands in front of him then pointing out her bandaged chin and red nose. "My first time on a run and I come back tore up!" Daryl looked at her before catching both her wrists in each hand.

"All I see is ya bein' upset and frustrated wit' yerself when ya did a good job, hell remember I went off on my own back at the farm? I came back with a chewed up boot, arrow wound on my side, and Andrea shot me. Trust me ya ain't always gunna come back unscathed." His eyes bore down on hers and Beth felt that warmth curl around in her stomach. She watched him as he slowly brought her hands up to his face.

Slowly keeping eye contact with her Daryl kissed each tip of her fingers on first her right hand starting from her pinky to her thumb then her left hand starting from her thumb to end with her pinky. A blush came to cover her entire face and down her neck. "Feel better?" He mumbled kissing her wrapped palms lightly. Though she couldn't feel his lips she still felt the heat there and it left her feeling out of breath.

"A little…" Beth didn't know how she spoke but she did. Daryl looked between her hands down at her then leaned closer to her. There in her stomach was the fluttering feeling along with the electric shocks and tingles running through her nerve endings.

Daryl leaned down coming to her head level then lower. A gasp left her as she felt his lips lightly ghost over her bruised chin; his nose brushed her bottom lip as he kissed her chin. He pulled back a little connecting eyes with her then kissed her lightly on her red nose much like she had done to him only days before. Daryl smiled lightly pulling away then letting her hands go. They fell limply by her sides as she stared up at him unblinking. She felt that if she blinked even once it might all be a dream.

"W-What was…that for?" Beth asked her voice slightly shaky and breathless as she tried to figure him out. Daryl merely shrugged turning away from her to leave her be. He stopped just short of the threshold turning to look over his shoulder much like he had down when he kissed her cheek before.

"My Ma use ta kiss my boo-boos better, thought yer's could use them too."

Beth felt her jaw drop as he left her there alone. She felt jittery like she wanted to go outside and run a few laps along the fences. A smile threatened to split her face as she brought her hands to touch her overheated cheeks. That had to mean something! Daryl wouldn't do that just for anybody right? There was no way he would just randomly kiss her boo-boos if he didn't feel a little something for her, she knew Daryl pretty well enough to know he wasn't much for being touchy-feely with anyone.

So the only logical answer was…

Beth squealed in her hands dropping to the bed only to kick her legs up in the air as she fell to her back.

"I was gonna see if you were alright…but I guess you are." Carl mumbled rubbing a hand on his arm as he smiled at her awkwardly.

Beth glanced at him rolling her eyes then squealed again…

* * *

**A/N: Y**a see that! I put a limit on how many words and I go on ahead and ignore it! Damn this one just got way out of hand, it was not suppose to be this long or extensive either but ya know me my fingers like to run off without me. So I guess fuck the word limit since I can't even do that right. Lol.

Congrats to **Lumina **and **Verostar1221 **for guessing the right places Daryl kissed Beth! Now I wanna see who can guess where he'll kiss her in the next chapter! Check ya later…

_**ALCzysz17**_


	4. Kiss 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

**Five Kisses**

**Kiss #4**

Beth smiled lightly playing with Judith on the floor of her cell. She had just recently placed a long rug on the floor and she was enjoying it quite nicely. For the last few weeks she had been openly flirting with Daryl when she could. Beth blushed as she thought about it. She didn't really care about who noticed or what they thought in all honesty which said a lot considering how self-conscious she used to be.

The blonde figured she didn't have much to lose, not to mention she felt pretty confident that Daryl liked her a bit more than she originally thought. Every time she saw him she felt giddy and excited, a smile would always appear on her lips when their eyes connected or when she touched him. They were innocent touches though, just a brush of her hand against his or jokingly poking him in the cheek while saying, "Poke".

Beth never realized how much of a shameless flirt she was till her sister confronted her about it. Maggie had cornered her one day in the common area as she was tidying up. She hadn't thought much about it till her sister shut the door leading out of the cell block with her back leaning against it. Beth raised an eyebrow as she folded up one of Judith's many blankets, this one happened to be bright pink with smiley faces all over it.

"Something up Maggie?" Beth asked lightly feeling like she was treading on thin ice. Her sister looked around them like she was making sure they were alone, that did nothing to ease her of what Maggie would say to her. Something told her that it wasn't going to be all that good.

"Just wanted ta talk, girl-talk." Maggie shrugged walking over to sit down at the small table in the center of the room. Beth fidgeted with the blanket still in her hands as she eyed her sister over. Maggie acted as though there was nothing to worry about which only succeeded in worrying her even more, she knew her sister a little too well to know when their conversation wasn't going to be good.

"Girl-talk, right. What did you want to talk about exactly?" Beth spoke slowly easing down into her seat across from her; Maggie rolled her eyes leaning over the table to fiddle with an empty ammo casing. She rolled it between her fingers focusing all her attention on the item in her hands than on Beth.

"So…how long have ya had a crush on Daryl?" Beth choked on the saliva in her throat as Maggie looked up to catch her eyes. She tried to remain calm but the look in her sister's eyes was anything but approving.

"Awhile, why?" Beth inquired pushing away the blanket from her fingers, if she wasn't careful she would start unraveling the material and Judith would be less one blanket. Maggie stayed in her position still holding the casing but she had stopped messing around with it, her eyes stared into the blonde's making her even more unsettled.

"Beth, he's way too old for ya. I'm mean why can't cha like someone else? Like Zack! I noticed him watching ya a lot." Beth scoffed rolling her eyes at her sister. Why did age matter anymore? It was the end of the world essentially so should age difference really matter anymore? She didn't think so but she also knew her sister was just being protective of her.

"Zack's sweet but I don't like him like that. I like Daryl." Maggie sighed pushing the casing away.

"Daryl…he's damaged Beth. He's seen a lot, I've heard the horror stories from Glenn. I mean-Just stop Maggie!" Beth jumped up from her seat. "I don't care if he's damaged or broken, really at this point who the hell isn't!? I like him why can't you accept that." Maggie stared at her like she had grown another head. Beth blushed at her abrupt yelling and cursing before settling back down in her seat. She mumbled out a, "sorry," before looking up to see her sister's reaction.

Maggie crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her like she was trying to figure her out. The brunette stared hard causing an awkward, tense silence between them that was so thick Beth was sure she could cut a knife through it. Her mind went back to an old episode of Scooby-Doo that she used to watch when she was younger.

"I'm sorry." Maggie started out startling Beth from her childish thoughts and musings. "I keep forgettin' you're not a little girl anymore, it's hard tryin' ta give up that view of ya." She only nodded, she had done the same thing to Maggie before too; a memory of her tossing her sister's birth control pills into the lake by the farm came to her mind. "I just wanna make shore that this is whatcha want, not what he wants…" Beth sighed letting her shoulders drop as she relaxed.

"It is what I want Maggie, plus I don't even know for shore if Daryl really likes me that way." Maggie snorted pulling away from the table. She walked over to the door unlocking it and opening it up.

"Oh trust me, he does…"

Beth felt a blush grace her cheeks as she remembered that moment only two days ago. Her sister had left her with her thoughts and all she could think about was that her sister even seen that Daryl seemed pretty interested in her. The only thing that confused her though was why he hadn't done anything about it? She wasn't exactly playing hard to get, that was never something she thought she could ever accomplish anyways. Beth just wished he would say something; tell her that she meant something more to him.

The looks and smiles said enough but there really was nothing better than verbal confirmation. Knowing Daryl though Beth guessed it probably wasn't going to come anytime soon and if she wanted it then she might just have to woman up and pull it out of him herself.

Judith called to her gaining her attention. The baby girl who was bordering her one year birthday or at least she guessed was waving a hand at her, Judith had also gotten to calling her "B" whenever she wanted her attention. It sounded more like 'eee' but she only said it when Beth was around so she assumed it was Judith's way of saying her name. She was developing fine or as good as she could be in this world, Beth wasn't sure if she was behind on her learning and developing or if she was a head. Being the baby of the family she hadn't really been around a baby growing up.

Beth had only ever babysat for toddlers and kids, not babies. Judith was playing with one of the toys they recently brought back to her; it was a colorful plastic box type thing with shapes on top. There was a star, square, circle, triangle, and oval holes with the blocks shaped as the holes. The baby girl was slowly figuring out the circle and oval holes but currently she was trying to push a triangle block into the star hole and Beth could tell she was growing frustrated with it.

Judith turned to her. "E!" Beth laughed lightly reaching over to pull the block out only for Judith to snatch it from her and try forcing it in the star hole again.

"No Judith, the triangle goes here." Beth tried again this time succeeding in placing the block into the right hole. Judith watched as it went through then slid down the curved insides to spit out at her feet. She picked it up then ignored where Beth had put the block and tried again to push it in the star hole. She sighed shaking her head.

"Stubborn lil' thang ain't she." Beth turned to the door of her cell to see Daryl watching Judith with soft eyes. She laughed nodding her agreement.

"Yeah, eventually she'll place it in the right area but till then she will try to make it fit." Daryl chuckled lightly walking in further to lean against her bed staring down at them. Judith looked up at the chuckle and smiled at him before turning her attention back to the blocks. She mumbled out, "Deee" three times as she worked, her name for Daryl. Beth smiled lovingly at her.

"Tch, she's growin' up so damn fast. Hard ta believe she was just a lil' squirt not too long ago." Beth nodded brushing at Judith's hair affectionately. He was right though she was growing up so fast and it both warmed her heart and scared her. She didn't want Judith to lose her innocent outlook on life like she knew the baby girl would once she learned of the world they lived in.

"Yeah." Beth said slowly pulling her hand back to her chest as she sighed deeply. She looked up to see Daryl eyeing her over with something close to concern shining in his eyes. "Ya a'right?" He inquired.

Beth shrugged lightly. "Yeah, mostly. I just can't help but fear for her once she gets older ya know? I don't want Judith to lose her innocents once she learns that she can't be loud all the time, soon she'll learn how to use a knife and gun…" She sighed again rubbing her knee to keep her hand busy. "I'm just afraid for her is all." Daryl breathed deeply gaining her attention.

She noticed that he looked very tired with bags underneath his eyes and his mouth tense around the corners. 'He must have just gotten off shift.' She mused as he rubbed a hand over his tired face.

"Ain't like we can do much 'bout it Beth. It's a part of life now ta learn ta take out walkers." Beth nodded sighing almost defeatedly. She was afraid he would say that, Daryl was very realistic about their life; he wasn't one to beat around the bush. He'd much rather tell it like it is with honesty and though she appreciated it sometimes she wouldn't mind him lying just to give her hope.

"I know you're right but I just wonder about it. I mean will she ever get to feel nervous around her first crush, have her first kiss or anything remotely romantic?" Daryl shrugged in the corner of her eye and Beth nodded knowing that he couldn't answer those types of questions.

"Well look at yerself Beth. Ain't cha have thangs that are still considered innocent? I mean ya ain't a harden walker killer." Beth frowned feeling like there should be a 'yet' at the end of his sentence. He did put out a good point though. She still felt quite innocent even with the dead walking; she still had things going on for her like…a blush came to her cheeks as she turned her eyes to look at Daryl. Her crush on him sort of proved that there was still a chance for Judith. Maybe she wasn't completely condemned to a life without the freedom they were use too. Anything was possible and Beth wanted to make sure she was around to keep Judith believing that too.

"Thanks Daryl, I really needed that." Daryl nodded smirking with his eyes closed, he leaned his head back giving out a deep sigh. Beth looked up frowning at the tension in his body; he looked like he was about ready to pass out. "Daryl do you wanna lie down?" He merely shrugged his shoulders crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nah, I'm tired but I ain't really tired enough ta sleep. Feelin' restless…" Daryl mumbled out shrugging his shoulders once more uncomfortably. Beth watched him for a moment before turning back to Judith with a thought. She wanted to help him out since obviously he was feeling some type of pain in his shoulders but…would he go for it?

'Probably not, but it can't hurt to try.' Beth thought lifting up off the floor to sit on her bed beside his leaning form. She leaned forward watching over Judith as she spoke, "How about you sit down and I…give you a massage?" Daryl's eyes shot open instantly. He turned to her with a strained expression on his face, it was like the very idea pained him and that bothered her. Lately he hadn't been having much an issue with her touching him and it sort of hurt her feelings that he would now. Then again she hadn't been full-on touching him like a massage would entail.

"I dunno Beth; ya know I ain't like ta be touched on my back…" Beth nodded mutely, not sure what else to say. She only knew the general idea of why he didn't like being touched especially on his back, she's seen the scars there and it breaks her heart when she thinks about it. The very idea that someone could do that to another person without a care or as Daryl would say, "a flyin' shit" about what they are doing to that person's mental and emotional mentality honestly pissed her off.

She couldn't dream of her Daddy or Mama doing that to her, she barely got spanked growing up and that was because she learned from watching what her siblings did wrong and didn't do them. Beth maybe a blonde, but she wasn't dumb. She learned real quick that no matter if her Mama was right or wrong she was right regardless, she could remember Maggie being the one who always pushed the limits with their mother. Maggie was always the one to mouth off and get a spanking or as they got older a pop in the mouth. Their Daddy handled Shawn on occasion but he was mostly the one who would lecture them on the reason why they were getting punished. He would never lay a hand on his girls; he barely did on Shawn too.

Beth figured he didn't want to go down that road with all the memories he had with his father. She looked back to Daryl thoughtfully; she wished she could do something to help him. She'd noticed his behavior long ago when it came to people touching him or how untrustful he could be with others. Really she couldn't blame him, growing up with a brother like Merle and whatever family life he had before all this taught him to be distrustful and warily of others. She trusted him though, even when they first met and she only caught glimpses of him she trusted that he could take out walkers. Beth trusted that if it came down to it her life would be in good hands with Daryl around.

After a moment of silence she heard Daryl sigh defeatedly before he moved from leaning against the bunk bed. He got down to his knees then butt to lean back on the lower bunk and right between Beth's legs. A blush tickled her cheeks as she smiled at the back of his head. Judith barely glanced at them before returning to her blocks, this time she was trying to force a circle into the triangle hole.

"Yer hands stay on my shoulders, nowhere else." Daryl instructed, his voice came out strained and as she placed her hands on his shoulders she could feel how tense he was. His shoulders bunched up under her fingers.

"Relax Daryl. I won't bite." Beth said jokingly brushing his shoulders off soothingly. He loosen up a little bit but was still rather stiff. "Ain't exactly easy fer me…" He mumbled out stretching his legs out, they came to rest up against the opposite wall.

Beth nodded pressing her fingers into his shoulders slowly knitting at the harden muscles there. She knew doing this was hard for him but the fact that he was sucking it up and allowing her to touch him here told her how much he trusted her. Beth wondered if he ever let Carol do this for him.

'Probably not.' She thought now pushing the heel of her hands onto his muscles trying to get him to relax. Her legs brushed his arms and shoulder blades. Suddenly the thought that he is between her legs, that his head (though it was the back of it) was only inches from her crotch made her blush deeply. If Daryl leaned his head back he would be right there. A heat licked at her insides and her fingers trembled as she massaged him.

Daryl grunted as she worked at the knot at the base of his neck. It was tough and resisted her hard working fingers. Without thinking of anything else but relieving Daryl of this nasty knot Beth squeezed her legs on his sides using her left hand as leverage while her right knuckles dug into the knot. It took almost a full minute before it conceded to her will rewarding her in not only the knot loosening up but also a deep throaty moan out of Daryl's mouth.

Beth's breath hitched in her throat at the sound causing her heart to skip a beat. "Damn that feels good…" He groaned lightly as the tension in his body started to release.

"I-I'm glad y-you're feeling better." Beth stuttered as her fingers tingled while touching his shoulders.

"Ya do this all the time?" Daryl asked sounding sleeper than before. Beth nodded slowly then managed a "yes" since obviously he couldn't see her. "I give Maggie, Glenn, and Daddy massages all the time." Beth then said as an afterthought, "I have also given Rick a massage once, he had knots on his knots." Daryl felt tense again and he snorted at her joke but it didn't seem good-naturedly.

There was a pregnant pause of silence with only Judith making noises in her corner. Beth frowned as the silence persisted as minutes went by. Her fingers were starting to hurt but she didn't want to stop, Daryl still had knots and she didn't know if this would be the last time he would let her touch him.

The silence felt awkward between them, almost tense in a way. Beth wondered if she was the cause for it, maybe she should have kept her mouth shut about giving rick a massage. It was just one time though and barely lasted minutes before Rick pulled away saying he was good. Beth couldn't figure out exactly why he pulled away but she guessed it had made him think of Lori. Carl had mentioned that his mom would give his dad massages after hard days at work so she assumed it brought back pleasant yet sad memories of his late wife.

Beth started to rake her mind trying to find something to talk about; anything!

"I've never had a hicky before." Her jaw dropped as the words escaped her lips. Was that really all she could think of to say!? Once more Daryl tensed up but only for a mere moment then he was relaxing again as though she hadn't said anything at all. Beth thought that maybe he wasn't going to pursue the current topic but she was wrong.

"It ain't all it's cracked up ta be." He mumbled out. Beth shrugged, she knew it was somewhat overrated but she still wanted to experience getting one.

The blonde could remember her best friend in school flashing around a hicky proudly. She had stated that there was nothing compared to the feeling, it was primal like the guy was marking his claim on his girl. The way her bestie went on about it made it seem so romantic. Beth had wanted to try with Jimmy but was too shy to say anything and he was too nervous to try. Briefly she wondered if Daryl would give her one but she quickly dismissed it. He just said it wasn't all her bestie had said it was.

Still the thought stuck to her.

"Yah, I guess you're right. Have you ever given one?" Beth asked lightly, moving from his shoulders to the sides of his neck.

Daryl shrugged. "Probably when I was drunk maybe, ain't ever felt the need ta mark a chick before."

"Has anybody ever given you one?" She asked next lightly raking her slightly stubby, blunt nails on his neck. Daryl coughed faintly but couldn't hide the shiver that went down his spine. Beth bit the insides of her cheek to keep from giggling.

"Tch never." Then softly he mumbled under his breath, "marked 'nough as it is…" Beth bit back a pitiful "oh". She felt like an idiot for not thinking about her questions better. For all she knew she had just brought up painful memories for him. 'Way to go Beth, brilliant ain't cha.' She continued to berate herself. Noticing the complete silence though she glanced over to Judith to find the baby girl had fallen asleep. She was gripping her blanky as she snuggled on the carpet. There was a thin line of drool dripping off Judith's bottom lip. She was out like a light.

Beth stared down into Daryl's neck, the thought from before came back. Would he give her a hicky? Would he be okay doing it? 'No' was the answer she figured he would say but nothing ventured, nothing gained.

"Would you give me my first hicky Daryl?" She blinked and suddenly he was up away from her fingers. He stared at her in disbelief like she had just asked him to cut off his right hand. Beth tried to look sincere and open.

"No." Daryl said sternly slightly glaring down at her. Beth frowned crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why not? I mean I thought you liked me." Beth knew she was playing an underhanded move but damnit she really wants it now!

"Not happenin' Beth, and I do like ya." Daryl looked uncomfortable as he rubbed his forehead. Beth pouted her lips looking down at the floor. She was feeling every bit the teenager she is but she didn't care.

"My best friend back in school said it was a way to claim someone you like." Beth looked up to Daryl batting her eyelashes and looking much like a wounded animal. "Why won't you claim me Daryl?" She questioned innocently biting her lip as she peered up at him. She had used this trick once before to get Jimmy to ride the ferries wheel at the fair. He didn't like heights but went cause of her, needless to say though he was nothing but a big wimp and cry baby the whole time.

Daryl looked lost, confused and unsure. His face was colored lightly in red and his eyes squinted to narrow slits. Honestly he looked quite nervous and suspicious of her. Beth was starting to think maybe she shouldn't have pushed it. Obviously he was going to have an issue with it plus she shouldn't push her luck. Sighing she said, "Never mind Daryl, I won't push yo-a'right." Beth stopped, her mouth still poised to speak as she stared at him with wide eyes. "Come again?" She crocked.

Daryl smirked. "A'right, let's do it."

Her heart thumped against her chest wildly as she realized that they were seriously going to do this. She didn't know what excited her more, the hicky finally happening or that Daryl caved easily to please her. The blonde knew he wouldn't do it unless he didn't mind that much and it was for her, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, pushing aside his feelings to make her happy. "Are you sure?" Though she wanted it, badly, she wouldn't force him even if she had tried to coerce him earlier.

"Yah, I'm sure." Daryl appeared as though he really wanted to so Beth wasn't going to question it again. He reseated himself on the ground but this time beside her legs. He patted the ground between his out stretched legs. "Sit yer ass 'ere."

Beth gulped before coming to a stand; she slowly moved over his leg then crouched down. She gasped when Daryl's hands grasped her hips leading her down between his legs. Her back pressed into his muscular chest, the warmth at her back sent electric shocks down her spine. Beth let out a shaky breath gripping the end of her tank top in her fidgety hands.

"Ya nervous?" Daryl observed her hands over her shoulder then planted both of his on her shoulders pressing his thumbs into her muscles soothingly. She shrugged not wanting to stutter out an answer. "Don't be, ya trust me right?" Beth turned to look over her left shoulder to see his chin scuffed with stubble then his piercing blue eyes. Her mouth felt dry at the sight but she pushed pass it to speak.

"Of course I trust you, more than ya know…" Daryl's eyes darken at her vocal admission; his hands gripped her shoulder tightly before letting go, "Good…"

He then pushed down her tank top and bra strap off her right shoulder, his callused fingers trailing over her soft skin. A finger then tapped where her strap had hidden her pale skin from his eyes. "Right 'ere, that a'right wit' ya."

"Mmmhmm." Beth hummed her approval bracing herself for the bite. It was sort of ironic that she would willingly wait for a bite in this day and age, who would have thought?

She closed her eyes when she felt his lips touch the area gently. Then Daryl kissed her shoulder giving her goosebumps and more electric tingles racing through her nerves just under her skin. His lips moved then opened giving a soft suck to her skin. Beth let a breathy moan out as his suction became harder. She wiggled in between his legs causing Daryl to wrap his arms around her body pinning and stilling her to her spot.

His teeth grazed the skin as he released her shoulder to take a shuddering breath. The stale air cooled the wet spot on her skin giving her shivers. Then without warning Beth groaned as Daryl's teeth bore down on her shoulder digging into her soft skin. He kissed the indentions imprinted on her then sucked on the skin again gaining another moan from her. Daryl skimmed his lips from the hicky he just gave her along her shoulder as he pushed her hair up on her head forcing Beth to lean forward.

His right arm kept her pinned in place as his left hand gripped her hair securely to her head. The feeling warmed her chest and belly; vaguely she realized she was growing aroused. Daryl's lips continued to skim up her nape to the back of her neck up to her hairline. Beth clamped her hands on his legs as he kissed then sucked on her there.

"Ah!" Beth moaned as Daryl bared his teeth on the spot. She closed her teeth on her bottom lip to keep from getting loud. Really she wanted to scream at the sensation and pleasure assaulting her senses and nerves. Daryl may not know for sure if he had ever done this before but Beth could reassure him that he was doing a great job. If she could speak beyond moaning and biting a hole into her lip she would tell him how great he was doing.

Suddenly he pulled back leaving a wetness behind. Her hair dropped from his hand as his arm unwrapped from her waist. They sat there for a good minute or so catching their breath. Beth let her hands pull off his pants bringing her forgotten straps back in place on her shoulders. The mark that was surely there ached but it was a pleasant type of ache and she relished in the feeling. Daryl on the other hand didn't seem to want to linger in the afterglow of their activity cause he quickly got up from behind her leaving empty space and disappearing warmth from her back.

"Daryl?" Beth turned to him feeling quite concerned. He looked a bit haunted and he wouldn't look her in the eyes instead focusing his sight on the floor.

"Gotta go Beth." Daryl said in way of explanation then he was lifting the flap to her cell door and was gone in another blink of her eyes.

Beth sat there dazedly staring out at the sheet covering her wondering what went wrong. Everything was going great wasn't it? He had seemed quite into it too so she couldn't comprehend what had went so wrong for him to run out like that? She brought her hand up to rub the spot at her hair line on the back of her neck feeling that it was tender. She looked over to Judith still snoozing on the carpet now drooling on the blanky in her hands.

"Why do I feel like I crossed a limit even Daryl didn't know he had?"…

* * *

**A/N: H**ey y'all! So whatcha think?! This one came out long too but only cause I had a bit of a harder time figuring out how to get Daryl to kiss her shoulder and neck. I thought the whole massage thing would be interesting too.

Congrats to**Lumina **again (you're on the ball chicky!) and **Guest #1 **and **Guest #2**. First guest got neck right and second guest got both right!

Now we all know what kiss will be at the end, ain't it obvious? But before that one there will be another surprise kiss so please tell me where ya think that one will be? Betcha won't be able to guess! Please review and let me know y'alls thoughts!

_**ALCzysz17**_


	5. Kiss 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

**Five Kisses**

**Kiss #5**

Beth avoided Daryl like the plague for the following week after the hicky incident. She felt terrible about the whole thing; obviously it had been much harder for Daryl than she had first thought. Though she was avoiding him he sort of was doing the same for her, he wasn't actively searching her out that's for sure. Beth was a bit hurt from it but more over than that she just felt stupid. She had been acting like a bratty teenager forcing him to do that.

Her mind battled back saying that he could have just stuck with 'no' and walked out but he didn't so it was on him. Yet that didn't ease her of the guilt she felt when her mind went back to it. It was especially hard when she would look at the hicky on her shoulder. It was placed more on the back of her shoulder but when she cocked her head just right when looking over her shoulder she could make out the purple bruise marring her skin. It brought a flutter in her stomach as she gazed at it remembering Daryl's lips and teeth.

That's when the guilt would bear down on her shoulders reminding her that she screwed everything up between them, that he may have gone through with her suggestion but again it was her who asked him in the first place. Beth was the one who practically begged him like a common hussy, like an addict. She felt so ashamed of her actions.

So during the week that followed she kept away from Daryl and when he was in her presence she would make sure to involve herself with someone in the group to avoid talking to him. Not that he would confront her in front of everyone but she was just nervous and guilty. The guilt ate away at her and dread pitted down in her gut as she dwelled on it. Maggie had commented that Beth looked like she was miserable but she was quick to deny it.

The last thing she needed was for her family to get worried over her.

Beth forced herself to suck it up and try to act normal. Easier said than done though.

"Are you even listenin' Beth?" Maggie commented loudly gaining the attention of everyone around them. Beth blinked once then turned to her sister blushing as she felt everyone's eyes on her. They were sitting in a meeting right now for another possible run. She knew her sister was saying something to her but she kind of zoned out when she caught Daryl's eyes from across the room.

"Oh uh…sorry Maggie." Beth blurted out nibbling on her lip as she apologized to her sister. Maggie raised an eyebrow before shaking her head.

"Rick asked you a question." She hissed back pointing to him. Beth turned to Rick giving him an apologetic smile, he only smiled back.

"Its a'right Beth, I just wanna know if ya wanna go on this run." After her first mostly successful run she was always considered for other runs though generally she would decline. This time though it would make for a great distraction for her mind and give her time away from Daryl.

"Okay sure." Rick nodded before going on. "A'right so that's Tyreese, Sasha, Beth, and Daryl for the run." Beth clamped her mouth shut to keep her jaw from dropping. Maybe if she had paid better attention to the meeting she would have known the one person she needed to get away from to think would be right next to her.

She wanted nothing more than to drop her head down on the table at her utter stupidity. Maybe she was a dumb blonde?

"Beth." She jumped at her name coming back to see that everyone had pretty much gotten up to leave, she was left at the table. Daryl was standing by the table she was sitting at looking at her. Her eyes took in the empty library before meeting his eyes.

"Daryl." Beth said back trying to act nonchalant about it and failing horribly. Daryl looked on edge with one hand gripping the strap to his crossbow tightly while his other hand pushed back his hair from his face, it was getting very long. Carol was probably going to need to cut it soon.

"Look I'm gunna get ta the point, are ya shore ya wanna go on this run?" Beth frowned.

"Yes, I wanna go." Daryl didn't look convinced; his free hand brushed the stubble on his chin. He looked to be avoiding biting on the tip of his thumb, a habit she had gotten to know very well.

"Ya shore? I mean it would dafeat the point in avoidin' me if ya go on this run." Beth knew her jaw dropped now. Of course she was avoiding him but she didn't think he would call her out on it then again…

"I am not avoiding you!" She shot back coming to a stand and almost toppling over the chair she sat at. He fixed a stare on her making her nervous.

"Look I know I went too far-You didn't go too far I did!" Beth quickly cut Daryl off surprising him. "I went too far, not you. I should never have asked something like that of you." Instead of looking relieved Daryl just looked pissed off. She didn't understand why though, it was her fault it happened at all.

"So ya don't thank I can handle it, is that right?" Today was just a jaw dropping day, Beth sputtered to speak but no words would form. She couldn't believe he would take what she said like that! From what she saw though he didn't seem to handle it all that good, at least that was the impression she was getting when he ran off.

"Daryl ya know that's not what I meant at all! I just thought-I can do much worse ta ya than a stupid hicky." Daryl said in such a dark tone it both thrilled Beth and scared her. He started to lean over her placing both arms on either side of her locking her in against the table. Though his words and tone slightly scared her Beth trusted him completely, he would never harm her. Daryl seemed to pick this up because his eyes soften upon looking down at her even though the rest of him was intimidating.

Beth leaned back some giving them whatever limited space she could provide. Her eyes nervously glanced over to the double doors that were still wide open; anyone could come in at any second to see them in this compromising position. Another sliver of excitement ran through her, she felt like such a bad girl something only Maggie had ever been. Her heart raced as she peered up to Daryl.

"So what are you going to do?" Beth asked in a low voice dripping with sarcasm and just a hint of lust. Daryl's eyes widen a fraction in surprise but a heartwarming smirk came to his lips taking her in. suddenly he leaned into her his lips pressing lightly against her ear as he spoke, "Whatever the hell I want ta…"

Daryl's lips then brushed her ear lobe going down to skim over the curve of her neck, he pushed back her open necked shirt along with her bra strap to take in the hicky he had left there a few days back. He had to lean further over her to see it since it was located near the back of her shoulder but it was still there. Beth couldn't help but check daily to make sure it was still there, she almost got caught by Sasha in the showers looking at it.

His lips kissed the healing bruise lingering for only a moment as she savored the touch. Then Daryl pulled back still smirking at her. Beth went to protest though; there was no way that that was all she was going to get out of this encounter, she felt mildly greedy but she wanted more from him. Her eyes looked down to his lips wanting nothing more than to feel them brush up against her own, it was a want that was so needy it took her breath away. Daryl watched her eyes looking quite amused but he still pulled away but as he did he pushed down her shoulder forcing her to lay down half on the table.

Beth gave him a questioning arch of her eyebrow but kept any words she wanted to say inside. She felt like if she spoke it would ruin the moment and she did not want to do that. Lying down on the hard wood table the blond bit down on her lip not realizing how incredibly sexy she looked just staring up at him expectantly. Daryl leaned back down again this time kissing her collarbone gaining a gasp from her lips. His lips traveled down her to brush against the very tops of her cleavage his stubble chin scratched teasingly against her skin bringing a settling warmth in her tummy.

Seeing her enjoying herself Daryl went pass her small breasts bumping his chin against one as he descended down. Beth watched him through half lidded eyes as he grabbed her hips lifting her up and sliding her down the table so her butt only just barely hung off the edge, her legs hung on either side of his hips slightly hugging him in place. There was a very small amount of space between them, she could feel the heat of his crotch near hers, just a shift of her hips and they would be touching. A blush highlighted her cheeks as she took in this even more compromising position. They would be in a world of shit when someone comes in and she wasn't trying to scare herself either it was only a matter of time before someone came looking for one of them. Daryl brushed his thumbs on the skin above her hips under her shirt. It sent tingles running through her sides.

His eyes looked dark and there were shadows encasing some of his facial features giving him a more mysterious look. Beth took a sharp intake of breath at the sight. Then lightly with just the thumbs of his hand Daryl pushed her shirt up revealing more and more of her creamy stomach to his eyes. He stopped the shirt just under her breasts keeping them hidden from his eyes, for now.

Daryl caught her eyes giving her a wink then dropping down to kiss her tummy. Beth jumped at the first touch giggling lightly from the tickles of his chin and lips. She shivered from his touch closing her eyes as he kissed the whole expanse of her stomach going as high as brushing his nose against the bottoms of her breasts and going as low as pushing down her jeans to taste the skin hidden there. Beth felt so hot from his touches, so turned on.

Now she definitely wanted his lips on hers, more than anything else in this world.

"Daryl." She moaned out he merely glanced up at her then went back to kissing just above her belly button. Then he kissed horizontally to the right kissing her hipbone first then sucking the skin much like he did to her shoulder. Beth groaned at the feeling as she came to realize he was going to mark her down there. When his teeth joined his lips she felt a pleasure sing through her nerves and veins. The slight pain of his teeth biting into her skin only heightened the pleasure she got. Just as she was going to voice his name someone else did.

"Daryl!" They both jumped with Daryl flinging himself off of Beth so fast she felt like she blinked and he was suddenly almost across the room. Her eyes turned to see Carol standing there at the entrance into the library with Judith in her arms. Her face was red from interrupting something so sexual; she looked more embarrassed than mad or angry. Her jaw then set as she took in her disheveled appearance. Quickly Beth pulled down her shirt feeling so embarrassed. "Good thing I interrupted you both, Glenn and Maggie are heading this way." Carol didn't say anything else just spun around and left them in silence.

Beth pushed off the table landing on unsteady legs, just as she got herself settled and together her sister and Glenn popped into the library laughing and blushing. Maggie turned to see Beth there and then Daryl, she raised an eyebrow at the both of them till Daryl mumbled out, "Gotta go," leaving her to deal with them.

"Did we interrupt something?" There was a slight edge in Maggie's voice as she glanced at Daryl's retreating form then to Beth. She only shrugged lightly clasping her hands together to try and hide the nervousness she felt.

"No, nothing at all just talking about the run." She then left quickly avoiding both of their eyes as she went.

Beth had never been so embarrassed in her life! Then for Daryl to up and leave her there to deal with that! Good thing Maggie wasn't feeling so interrogative otherwise she would probably still be in there trying to figure out how to lie to her sister who she knew she could never truly lie too. It was like Maggie had a lie detector on her when it concerned Beth, she just couldn't lie to her sister to save her life.

Suddenly she was feeling quite devilish now. So Daryl thought he could just up and leave her like that? Well then she was just going to make him pay for that. There was more than one way to skin a cat so they say and as unsavory as that saying is Beth started brainstorming her many ways she could skin her Daryl…

* * *

**A/N: Y**ep so the real kiss isn't going to happen till the next chapter which I promise will be the last chapter! I am not pulling your leg! I just wasn't happy with what I had written for this chapter and decided to trash it and start again that's when this baby popped up. Trust me this is a lot better in the long run than what I had before, so much more! So crazy southern weather down here! It snowed three inches, crazy shit.

Congrats to**Lumina **(You are on a roll!), **Erin **(though he only brushed his lips to her ear, close enough!), and finally **CSICowgirl **(though you posted your answer in the wrong chapter, lol!). Anywho final update will be in the next two weeks or so! Thank you everyone for reviewing and helping me get this far! I am so happy with how this story and my others are going with his fandom! Y'all rock, seriously!

_**ALCzysz17**_


	6. Kiss 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

**Five Kisses**

**Kiss #6**

Beth hadn't seen Daryl the rest of that day. After he up and left her like that she figured as much that she wouldn't see him. That was alright though; she needed time to plot her revenge on him anyway. She thought of many things that she could do to pay him back among them being a strip tease (though that may advance things further than she was ready for), getting her damn kiss already in front of everyone (but after seeing Carol's reaction and Maggie's suspicious eyes she figured that one could wait for a long while) and finally she decided to stick with the most simplest thing she could think of.

Tease the fuck outta him.

She planned to tease him mercilessly throughout the week in hopes of getting back at him. It seemed like only he ever got to put his lips on her so Beth guessed it was time she did a play reversal. Daryl may not like being touched all that much but she was hoping she would be the exception. She really hoped so…

The very next day was only the beginning.

Beth stood outside holding Judith as the sun shined upon them. The baby girl was getting a bit too big to hold anymore but she was there more for her planning than to just let her enjoy the day. Well mostly she was her escape plan after she did the deed. Judith squirmed a little in her arms but Beth just bumped her hip to keep her from trying to make an escape.

"Judy I need ya to work with me." Beth commented lightly switching the baby girl to her other hip. She could see Daryl out in the distance working on his bike while the sun baked down on them. There wasn't a lick of wind to be found this day and she was sweating underneath her tank and shorts. Even poor Judith was starting to work up a sweat prompting the blonde to get her ass in gear; courage wasn't going to come out of nowhere she had to make it.

Breathing deeply out of her mouth Beth forced her slightly weak legs to move towards Daryl while he was busy. She was nervous. Even with all the planning she did just yesterday she was still nervous as shit causing her legs to feel like they would buckle beneath her. Wouldn't that be a sight? Get half way to him then completely collapse from nerves? Beth shook her head quickly pushing the awful thoughts from her mind. If she didn't do this now she would lose the nerve plus Judith didn't need to be out here sweating her cute butt off.

She tread lightly towards him hoping to not make a sound to catch him by surprise. Of course Judith didn't know that so instead of having the element of surprise she cried out 'Deee' loudly upon seeing him bent over his bike. Beth at least knew she could walk lightly since it did surprise him considering he banged his head on one of the handlebars when he heard Judith calling out to him. Cursing at the pain he turned to them.

Beth smiled trying to not appear nervous in the least, she wasn't sure she succeeded though because Daryl looked concerned as he took her in. "Whatcha both doin' out 'ere? Its fuckin' hot as hell." She only shrugged lightly resisting the urge to wipe sweat from her forehead, she could feel it beading.

"Just wanted Judith to get some sun, it ain't good to be cooped up in the prison all day." She hoped that sounded legit. Daryl arched a brow before wiping his own forehead streaking black oil across it making Beth snort at how messy he looked, his bangs also stuck up a little from the oil and sweat.

"Shit Beth, she looks like she got enough sun for a week. Git her inside." Beth frowned as he turned away; this was not going as she planned. Then again in her mind she felt more like a dominatrix than the inexperienced barely out of her teen's girl that she is. Biting at her lip she pushed aside all her nervousness to get at least something done, anything!

"Daryl." She called out stepping closer to him. He mumbled out, "what," but didn't turn around forcing her to call his name out again. "Daryl."

"What?" Daryl whipped around seeming grouchier than usual. Definitely the heat getting to him.

Before she could lose her nerve Beth got closer as he turned around in his crouched position coxing her to bend down. His eyes grew wide as she came nose to nose with him then with a red face that was only half from the sun's heat she stuck out her tongue and licked his nose. Daryl's eyes grew wider if possible and fell back to his butt staring at her like she had lost her mind. Beth only smiled widely through her embarrassment then turned around to leave saying out loud, "I need to get Judy inside."

Once inside she set Judith down on the floor in her cell and collapsed on her bed. That didn't go quite as well as she wanted, really she meant to kiss his cheek or something but he was sweating and wiping his dirty hands all over his face. The only place she could touch would be his nose and her mind must have gone haywire from the heat because her kiss became a lick instead. What the hell is wrong with her? Daryl must be asking the very same question.

Groaning into her arms Beth peeked over them to see Judith minding her own business playing with her toys. "Judy what's wrong with me?" Hearing her name she smiled at Beth then chucked a toy at her hitting her square in the head. "Hey that's not very nice!"

* * *

Beth decided on another tease for Daryl since her lick wasn't so…teasing…

She was going to wait till he came back from finishing up on his bike and catch him by surprise with a kiss, after his shower that is. It took a good while for him to finally come in and when he did he looked tired and a complete mess. His hair was now practically drenched in sweat with more marks of oil on his face, arms and clothes. He walked by Carol who commented that he smelled and needed a shower, always one to be blunt that was why she loved that woman.

The blonde waited at least twenty minutes after seeing him head to the shower before going that way. Daryl wasn't one to doddle in the shower, ten minutes tops was how long he lasted before calling it quits. Giving him twenty would be enough time for him to have showered and changed into fresh clothes, and then she could kiss him right on the lips. She balled her hands into fists as she got closer to the showers feeling her heart pound inside her chest. She could really use some nerves of steel right now because her legs were shaking and she felt like she might puke from the bubbles erupting in her stomach. She didn't really do butterflies in her tummy; they felt more like bubbles like when she would drink soda. Fizzy and strange but not an extremely uncomfortable feeling.

Beth waited outside the door for a second to hear that the showers weren't going. Smiling at her genius idea she pushed the door open lightly and walked through trying to keep her feet from skidding on the tile. Once inside she went to surprise Daryl only…

She was the one in for a surprise.

Standing there looking right at her with eyes wider than earlier, they practically took over his face was Daryl but she only glanced at his face. No Beth was too busy staring at the rest of him.

He must have just gotten done showering because Daryl Dixon was as naked as the day he was born. Beth's jaw dropped as she took in his built upper body that was lighter than his arms and face from not seeing the sun and then she took in his hips, legs, and everything in between. She'd never seen a naked man before, being the good girl that she is she not only hadn't gotten that far but also avoided looking at porn on the internet like some of her friends had.

Beth was sort of glad for that now.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ Beth!" Daryl shouted so loudly it brought her out of her leering to turn bright red. He instantly cupped himself as Beth tried to get her head back together so she could hightail it out of there. She went to move backwards but slipped on the condensation in the room landing on her butt.

Moving as fast as she could get her legs to cooperate with she turned to the door shouting out, "Sorry Daryl!"

Then quite suddenly slammed into Rick as she escaped the showers. Rick looked bewildered at her as his clothes dropped from his arms. Beth scrambled to pick them up feeling so very hot in more ways than one and refusing to look him in the face.

"Beth ya a'right?" Rick asked worriedly pressing the clothes she handed to him to his chest before she up and took off from him. Words have escaped her it seemed because she just couldn't find anything to say in response to his question.

Was she alright? Hell no! She just saw the man she was crushing on so badly naked, she saw his…thing…

Beth sped down the corridors to hide inside the library instead of her cell; she really didn't want to see him after that. She closed her eyes but all she could picture was Daryl standing there in all his naked glory looking at her unexpectedly. After all the times she had witnessed him taking five minute showers he chose now of all times to take a longer one! Beth curled up into a ball on the two seater couch wondering if the blush was forever stained on her skin; it felt like it would be.

Thinking logically she should never have thought going into the showers after him like that was a good idea! Seriously what was wrong with her?! Tears from her embarrassment welled up in her eyes as she thought about how stupid that move actually was. What if he had still been showering? Well she did check to make sure he wasn't but obviously she came a second or two after he shut it off, though her eyes were clinging to every bit of skin that was showing on Daryl she did take a little notice that he had been reaching for his towel when she first entered.

How could she face him after that? Her face would forever resemble a tomato every time she was in his presence. Beth would never look at him the same way again! Okay that was over exaggerating and over dramatizing it, of course she would always remember seeing him stark naked but she would still look at him the same way. It wasn't like she hadn't thought about him naked before, hell she even thought about Rick naked before though Daryl had a bigger effect on her. Now that she had seen him though she could compare him to her many thoughts of what he looked like underneath his clothes, he always did wear too much.

Beth wouldn't mind if he decided to not wear his sleeveless shirt one day or ever. Yeah ever sounded way better.

Blushing at her perverted thoughts she uncurled from her ball as she relaxed. He wasn't tanned like she thought he would be but that would be about right though, his body never seen the light of day as far as she knew and now saw. Still it didn't take anything from him, he had some hair on his chest but it wasn't mad hairy just enough to be manly along with some manly hair by his belly button and down, down, down it went. Then there was the muscles; oh the muscles. He wasn't as defined as major body builders from the days of old but he was definitely packing heat there. He had to be the most toned of everyone here, male wise. Daryl did tend to work out more.

Beth smiled into her hands as she covered her face with them.

Thinking about him felt so…sinful.

"Are you okay Beth?" She jumped looking over to find Carl standing by the door looking at her with eyes so full of concern. Wiping at any tears that may have sprung from her eyes she only smiled over at him reassuringly.

"Oh yeah, definitely. Nothing's wrong." Carl frowned at her answer obviously not believing her for a second. He walked further into the library scratching his cheek.

"Are ya sure? Your face is really red, are you having a heat stroke?" Beth couldn't help but laugh while shaking her head. She did feel pretty hot but that wasn't from the sun that's for sure.

"No really I'm fine, no need to worry over me." She waved her hand at him then moved to stand up finding that her legs were more stable than they had been earlier. She walked up to Carl patting him on his shoulder in passing then continued on.

Hopefully she wouldn't come across Daryl for the rest of today…

* * *

"Ya mind tellin' me why the hell ya walked in on me in the shower?" Beth blinked several times barely able to make out Daryl's form in the dark. It had to be like midnight or something, she wasn't sure but it was pitch black in her cell. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness around her she felt a sliver of nervousness well in her gut. Daryl was in her cell in the middle of the night while everyone was sleeping.

Damn him, he cornered her!

Beth had managed to evade him the rest of the afternoon and dinner, she swore he had the third shift watch tonight too! How the heck did he get out of that? Slowly Daryl's face though darken in shadows showed up in her sight, he was crouching down by her head staring at her intently.

"Daryl what are you doing here? It's late." Beth said in a groggy voice hoping that would ward him away. It didn't.

"I ain't leavin' till ya tell me what the hell ya was thinkin' back thair?" Daryl sounded pretty settled on staying till she spilled. She did see him naked so it was only fair she told him the truth but…she still wanted to get back at him for leaving her high and dry with her sister. Pushing back her blanket she pushed up on the bed to lean against the back wall using these movements to stall a bit further.

"I uh…I just wanted to…" Beth choked on her words for a moment then forced it out, "I wanted to see you naked alright!" She hissed at the end. Okay it was the truth though it wasn't her first intention upon going there that afternoon. Daryl pulled back probably giving her a strange look but she couldn't see his facial expressions all that well to be able to tell properly. After a minute of silence he spoke.

"Don't lie ta me Beth, it ain't becomin' of ya. I can tell from the look on yer back thair that ya definitely ain't meant ta come in on me." Beth closed her eyes tightly. She should have known he would figure her out to be lying; he wasn't stupid that's for sure. A hand brushing her cheek made her eyes shoot open again staring right into his. "Does it have'ta do wit' ya lickin' me like a dog earlier?" Him bringing it up only made her more embarrassed by her idiocy.

"Ugh did ya really have to mention that…" She groaned. His hand cupped her cheek fully brushing the tips of his fingers to her ear lobe and his thumb rubbed her high cheek bone thoughtfully. Daryl leaned in closer so she could see him better. He was smiling at her as though trying to hold back a laugh at her expanse.

"Hey at first I thought ya was givin' me a cow lick or somethang. Hate those, my great aunt use ta do that ta me all the damn time." Beth snorted loudly snickering as she imagined a young Daryl squirming away from his great aunt as she licked his cheek. "So ya gunna tell me the truth or do I have'ta force it outta ya?"

"I dunno what type of forcing are we talking about here?" Beth giggled turning her mouth into his hand after seeing his jaw drop at her words. His hand helped to muffle her giggles but once she was done she gently kissed his palm gaining a sharp intake of breath from him. Daryl pulled his hand away but she grabbed his wrist keeping him from taking it back. That courage she had been missing had finally reared its head and she wasn't about to let it go.

Closing both of her hands around his wrist she brought it back to her face letting her lips ghost over the tips of his fingers, his calluses were rough against her soft, plump lips giving a sort of friction. Daryl groaned in the back of his throat giving her a satisfying warmth down in her tummy. Smiling at finally succeeding she lazily brought her eyes to look over at him then winked before taking his ring finger into her mouth. This groan put the first one to shame.

"Beth." Daryl mumbled out reminding her of how she had acted just yesterday but there was a warning in his voice. She had a feeling that she might be pushing the envelope for him so connecting eyes with him Beth slowly raked her teeth against his finger as she pulled it from her mouth. He hissed at the feeling and once she released his finger from her mouth he pulled his hand away instantly.

Beth stared at him curiously waiting to see how he would recover from her action instead of saying anything to her he just stood up turned on his heel and left her there.

She had never felt so sexy and strong in her life…

* * *

Beth woke up feeling quite refreshed for the day as she remembered her actions the night before especially the pleasant dream she had once she fell back to sleep. Eating breakfast that morning she devised the next step in her plan, now that something actually went right she felt much better about her success rate. Teasing Daryl was way more fun than she thought it would be.

He avoided her eyes when he finally dragged himself to breakfast. She noticed that he didn't look like he slept a wink; he barely ate any of his food too. Feeling like such hot shit Beth stood up taking her bowl with her to put away so she could pass by his table. He didn't look up at her as she approached.

"Eat up, big day today." She gave him her best Cheshire cat smile to which Daryl looked incredulously at her then glared into his oatmeal like it did him wrong. Beth bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling broadly as she continued her way. Vaguely she wondered if she bruised his ego or something, it was slightly weird to see him react this way but then again…

This really was too much fun…

"You ready for this?" Sasha asked smiling over to Beth as she filled the car with gas from a gas can. She nodded with a smile reveling in the wind that blew by them. Today was a good day to do a supply run, the weather was really nice compared to yesterday and as she took a look around the fences there were barely any walkers lingering about.

"I think today's going to be a good day." She commented gaining an agreeing nod from Sasha.

"Hey sis we're taking the car, Beth's riding with Daryl." Whipping around Beth watched as Tyreese came over to them with Daryl walking further behind. There was a determined look on his face that spoke volumes to her; he was coming back with vengeances it seemed.

"What? I thought we were just going to take the car?" Sasha questioned looking between the two men in confusion. Ty just shrugged calling out, "shotgun." She immediately forgot her question to argue with her brother stating that he always got to drive. Beth only half listened to their little squabble over driving privileges as she watched Daryl glance at her then walked over to his bike hoping on with grace.

"Ya comin or not?" He inquired loudly almost sounding irritated but she wasn't sure. Sighing she left the siblings behind once she got to him and his bike she hesitated though.

Beth had never ridden his bike before, she never usually went on runs to begin with so she was both excited and nervous, the latter emotion becoming a frequency with Daryl involved. "Hurry up." He grumbled slamming his foot on the kick starter and revved the engine to life. Gulping at the loud roar of the motorcycle she braced her hand on his shoulder for balance then swung her leg over the bike to the other side. Once seated she scooted back to give Daryl room.

"Ya wanna go flyin' off or what." Daryl stated reaching behind to grab the back of her thigh dragging her to slam her chest into his back. He grunted at the sudden impact giving her under thigh a squeeze that sent shivers down her spine then put his hand back to the handlebar. "Hold on tight darlin'." Beth barely had time to wrap her arms around his chest before he was going. Heck Glenn barely had time to get the gate open before he was racing out of there with Sasha driving behind him. Apparently she had won the squabble.

The ride to their destination was longer than she thought it would be and though it was thrilling riding the bike especially cuddled up against Daryl it was also taking a toll on her butt and thighs. By the time they had gotten to the small town in the middle of nowhere Beth was pretty sure she had pins and needles up and down her thighs and she couldn't feel her butt. If someone were to pinch or slap her on the tushy she knew she wouldn't feel a thing.

"Ya gotta git up first Beth." Daryl stated after a minute of them just sitting there once he had stopped. Beth looked around them for a second then unwound her arms from around his stomach placing her hands on his shoulders. She went to push up but only moved an inch before settling back again. She couldn't get up.

"Uh…I don't think I can." Daryl looked over his shoulder at her with an arched brow.

"Tch, hold on." Beth thought about giving a snarky comment back like, 'where else would I go' but held her tongue. His mood had only grown fouler during the ride much to her annoyance. Daryl leaned back to the right then kicked out the stand for the bike so it leaned on the left supporting her weight as he got off. Turning to her he offered his hand. The blonde gazed at it seeing that it was the same hand she had teased him with last night. "Any day would be nice." He commented dryly.

Sighing she reached out grasping his hand tightly into her own and he pulled up helping to lift her off the bike to solid ground. The ground though did not agree with her legs as it would seem since she collapsed to her knees.

"Beth are you alright!?" Sasha yelled out coming over along with her brother. Beth nodded rubbing her thighs as she had let go of Daryl's hand once she dropped ungracefully to the ground.

"She'll be fine, ridin' the bike gits some time ta git use too." She frowned at him finding his indifference towards her almost hurtful. Did she really hurt his ego that badly? What was wrong with him?

"Just give me a minute." She said instead of wanting to tell Daryl he was a dick. Tyreese looked between the two. "Sure why don't we go ahead and scout, Sasha you okay staying with Beth?" She nodded to her brother letting the men go ahead. Beth kept her head down not bothering to look at Daryl as he walked pass after taking his crossbow from the bike's side bag.

"Everything okay between you two?" Sasha asked once they were out of ear shot. Beth brought her legs out from under her to stretch then out on the ground then wiggled her toes inside her boots not knowing what she should say to her. 'Oh I just kissed his hand and sucked on his finger last night, guess it bothered him or something whatcha think?'

That would go over very well, she thought.

"Dunno what crawled up his tush, I'm fine." Beth replied airily then lifted her hands up to Sasha. "Mind helping me up?" She smiled lightly shaking her head at the blonde before grasping her hands and pulling her to her feet. Once she got to her feet she wiggled her toes again then tested her legs without letting go the of older girl's hands. A bit unsteady but better.

"If you ask me it seems like Daryl's mad at something and taking it out on you." Beth looked up abruptly at her. Was she right? Was Daryl mad at something else like say himself and putting out his frustration on her? It wouldn't be the first time he had done that with someone before.

Shrugging she let go of Sasha's hands. "Maybe." She didn't seem to believe her all that much but didn't talk about it further. Beth felt thankful for that, first she couldn't lie worth shit to her sister, even Daryl could see through her lies and now Sasha seemed to be catching on as well.

In hind sight it was probably a good thing to be a terrible liar but really what the heck gave her away?

"There's a few walkers here and there but none that will bother us for now." Tyreese said as he came up to them, Daryl lingering behind with his crossbow at the ready. "So I thought maybe Beth and I-how 'bout Daryl goes with Beth and you with me Ty?" Sasha quickly cut her brother off smiling brightly as she glanced among them. Beth drew her eyebrows in a frown, what was she trying to do?

"I mean don't you need your little sister to protect you." She said tauntingly to Tyreese resulting in a withering glare back at her.

"Wha-ever let's jus' git this shit done wit'." Daryl grumbled out clearly irked by the situation. Really Beth would rather go with Tyreese but Sasha was already dragging her lug of a brother away leaving her with no choice but to stick with the surly redneck. Quickly she ran to the car grabbing a backpack to stuff food and such in before heading down the street after him.

They went opposite Ty and Sasha to cover more ground. Beth pulled out her knife keeping her eyes peeled for any walkers as they moved. At least she didn't have to talk with him right now least she get some non-verbal grumble from him or worse, a mean response back. She couldn't understand why he was taking his rage out on her, she didn't do anything wrong. At least she was pretty sure she hadn't done anything wrong.

Daryl walked further ahead keeping a short distance between them but not enough that if something were to happen to her she couldn't yell out for help. Still the distance between them weighed heavily on her heart. Did she do something wrong? Beth clenched her hand tighter around the hilt of the knife. She watched as Daryl took out two walkers with his hunters knife then started right into a pharmacy without bothering to check on her and leaving her behind. She swallowed as the awful feelings swirling around her stomach made her want to puke. She had only just gotten over being guilty about the hicky incident and now he was angry over something else. She couldn't keep up.

'He pms's more than I do.' That being a slight understatement since her period happened to be rather irregular for a while now.

Beth held her breath for ten seconds trying to center her mind and not let Daryl's behavior dictate how she would feel and do on this run. If he wanted to walk around with his panties in a bunch fine, let him! She wasn't going to go in a corner and cry about him being abnormally mean because he couldn't get his shit together. Nodding her head at her resolution she walked through the threshold of the pharmacy merely glancing at the door hanging by its last hinges then proceeded to look around and see what she could get.

The shelves were dusty and filthy from the last two years of sitting around a building and baring the blunt of the elements with the door wide open and one of the windows smashed. The place was well scavenged over but Beth was able to find some things that were worth while, a few she had to get on her hands and knees to pull from underneath the actual shelves. Apparently in the rush to get their items people had allowed tons of things to drop and roll underneath the shelves. Beth spotted Daryl lurking about stuffing his own bag with some items, not once did he look back at her.

Counting to ten with her breath held once more the blonde ignored her emotions turning away from him to search for more. She got down to her knees peeking down under the one of the shelves against the wall to see a box hidden underneath. Smiling at her good fortune, hopefully it was something they were in dire need of she dropped her pack beside her and pressed her chest to the ground and shoulder into the shelving as she reached for the item. Her fingers had just brushed it when a hand covered her mouth and another pulled her up against a strong chest.

"Shhh, we ain't alone." Daryl whispered in her ear keeping the sudden hysteria from rising into her vocal cords. Slowly he released her mouth but tugged her along the back wall before they ducked behind the counter.

"What do we do?" Beth whispered as she had caught a glimpse of three men entering the store. Daryl watched them carefully but gave her no indication he was going to answer her question. Fear bubbled in her stomach as she noticed the weaponry they were carrying on them. Did they know other people were here? Had they been followed? She reached out to grab Daryl's shoulder for support. Her first run had been okay, almost deadly but she made it out just fine.

Now as for her second run though…

"Hide." Daryl finally said in answer to her question before he turned to her pointing out the small space beneath the counter where the register sat. Quickly she slid in pressing her back against the wall as he came in after her.

The space wasn't all that big but they were able to squeeze in with Beth's back again so tightly pressed to the wall of the counter she was sure to have indented marks from the cords there and then Daryl's back was pressed up against her chest keeping her put and well hidden, possibly in case they were spotted. Even if he was annoyed or pissed with her or himself he would still risk his life over hers. She could hear the men murmuring to each other quietly and walking carefully around. They were sure to find her pack that was left behind letting them know there had been others here. A bead of sweat started to drip down her forehead.

This was too much. Not only was she sick to her stomach from fear along with her mixed emotions over Daryl but it was hot as Hades outside making it worse inside and especially worse underneath the counter plus having their bodies pressed together created massive body heat. Beth felt like she might have a heat stroke. Maybe Carl jinxed her?

Beth couldn't make out much of what was being said with her heart pounding in her ears and the wall and counter upon them muffling their voices. She hoped Daryl could make out what they were saying and had a plan cooking in his brain. When she heard footsteps closer than she was comfortable with Beth leaned a little over Daryl's shoulder wrapping her right arm around his waist to clutch tightly at his vest above his rapidly beating heart. She was afraid they were going to be found.

She then felt his hand close over her own squeezing it and keeping it pressed against him. That one action settled a bit of her fear and brought tingles of warmth down her arm to her chest and heart. Knowing Daryl was just as fearful as she was but still pushing to be strong if not for him than for her only made her blush more and her heart beat faster. His head then leaned against her left shoulder; she could feel his hair touching her chin and cheek. His left arm supported his body on his side then they both watched as one of the men walked right pass them. Beth hadn't realized she had held her breath till she was slowly exhaling it out through her nose.

Daryl seemed to be doing the same thing though he exhaled out of his mouth softly.

They waited for probably a minute before he pulled back from her releasing her hand and crawling out from under the counter. She stayed put though letting him search around so they were certain the men have left the store. Once Daryl approved of his surroundings he gave a signal for her to get out. Her knees popped as she stood to her full height, they didn't like crouching like that for so long.

"I'm gunna scout ahead and see where they gone off ta, stay put." Daryl's tone was tense as he spoke. He looked her over once then turned away with his crossbow at the ready. Beth watched him go realizing that he had also left his pack behind as she had.

Beth edged along the wall as she kept her eyes on Daryl not wanting him out of her sight. He glanced down aisles then moved to the door with ever watchful eyes. Just as she pulled her knife out of her holster a hand covered her mouth pulling her back from the store and suddenly she was out the back door of the store into the hot, blaring sun.

"Say one damn word and I'll blow your mother-fucking head off." A male voice hissed in her ear.

Yeah, her first run was a million times better than this one that was for sure…

* * *

**A/N: S**o how about this story just won't end huh…this five kisses is starting to turn into more than just five kisses. Seriously right now I am off the grid with no idea what I am doing and why this damn story won't end! Five chapters, short, sweet and simple! But no my brain won't make up its mind and so now I am dragging this out another chapter further. Be happy readers, I know for a fact that quite a few of you want this to last longer anyway.

So the cow lick kiss is actually something my great aunt Pudge use to do to me and my sister and cousins while growing up. It was not fun…also the losing feeling in butt and thighs on the bike is true, my uncle took me for a ride when I was younger (ten years old) and it was like an hour long ride, I pretty much collapsed on the ground from losing feeling. He joked that it got getting use too.

Let me know whatcha think and give me some predictions on what will happen cause hell if I know! Like I said I'm off the grid with this story. Till next chapter my lovelies!

_**ALCzysz17**_


	7. Kiss 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

**Five Kisses**

**Kiss #7**

Beth felt any words that she wanted to say, scream were locked in her throat after hearing such a menacing voice in her ear. Her body froze up, locking into place and so she stumbled and tripped as the man pushed and shoved her forward behind the buildings in a back alley of the town. She wanted to look behind her to see the man but fear kept her from doing so, that and he wasn't giving her much a chance to do it.

A voice in her mind told her to make an escape, to do anything but follow his orders. She wasn't so sure she should though, he had a weapon trained on her, she just knew it and if she even attempted to do anything other than follow his words she would be dead. The voice said she was dead either way.

It made a very compelling argument.

Beth thought up a plan real quick letting herself trip down to her hands and knees gaining an annoyed grunt from her captor. She flipped around onto her back gazing up to see a dark skinned man with a badass looking gun in his hand and a very disgruntled expression on his face. Her fear spiked to high levels making her tremble and scurry backwards from him. Seeing her fear he smiled showing two teeth missing from his top row.

He reached down for her fast grabbing her ponytail roughly and trying to yank her to stand. It only lasted a few seconds before she heard a sickening thunk, then she was falling backwards with the man coming right after her. The wind was knocked out of her as his heavy, lifeless body landed hard on top of her, Beth gasped trying to catch her breath and also trying to remove the clearly dead man off of her. She got help quickly.

"Jesus Beth, ya a'right!?" Daryl called out grabbing the guy by the back of his shirt to toss his body to the side getting him off of her. Beth continued to cough trying to bring life giving oxygen into her lungs; she didn't get much a chance before she was getting lifted to her feet. "Come on! We gotta go!"

She nodded trying to run with him but finding it hard, having the wind knocked out of her made it harder to move. It was like the air refused to enter her lungs and beyond, Daryl looked back at her quickly figuring out her issue and then tugging her along as fast as she could manage. It was a moment later that air finally entered her lungs and she gasped and sucked it in greedily as they moved coming around the corner of a building then running across the open road.

Beth took in the car and bike only a few blocks away as she heard commotion behind them. A gunshot went off but nothing near them she tried to look over her shoulder but Daryl's constant tugging on her hand kept her from doing so. He got to the bike jumping on and starting it up. She took that second to turn behind them to see Sasha coming her way with Tyreese trailing behind her, his arm was bleeding too.

"Are you alright?!" Beth managed to say though breathlessly. He nodded grimly as they went pass. "Beth git yer damn ass on the bike!" Daryl barked at her then turned to the other two. "Don't head back 'home' find a place ta stay fer the nite!"

She jumped on behind him latching her hands around his stomach fast just as he revved the engine then took off like a bullet right through the town. Hearing him call the prison 'home' when normally he just called it as it is told her he didn't want to be overheard. Beth ducked her head into his back when she saw two men run out of one of the buildings screaming and shouting at them. Gunshots went off behind them and she flinched in shock when a bullet grazed Daryl's shoulder.

He didn't even swerve from the hit, just kept driving then they were out of the town and on some two lane road. Beth's heart pounded against her chest, she hoped Tyreese would be alright, she hoped they made it out of there fine too. The wind whipped by them yanking her hair back and tugging at her clothes. She tried to look over his shoulder to see where they were heading but the wind made her eyes water and even worse was the smell of blood.

Daryl's shoulder was bleeding slowly but he didn't bother with it. She looked at the wound worriedly hoping it was just a simple graze, she couldn't be sure with his leather vest covering his shoulder hiding the wound from her eyes. Honestly she wouldn't even have known it was hurt if not for the smell and the sight of red blood dripping off the leather and down his back. Beth avoided putting her face near that section of his back for the time being.

They rode for a while taking long winding back roads. Beth looked behind them a few times wondering if those men had followed them but from what she could make out there was no one behind them, they were alone. Daryl's crossbow from time to time bumped her hands as it hung from his chest and shoulder forcing her to drag her hand further down his stomach. He jumped a little when her hand bumped his belt buckle. Beth felt heat explode on her face from the accidental touch then clamped her hands tightly together, lacing her fingers over his stomach.

Thirty minutes to an hour had gone by before they found a suitable place to stay. Daryl slowed down as he drove through a small abandoned neighborhood. Beth looked around them taking all the abandoned houses and homes in. There were a few walkers lingering about the unkempt lawns. An overwhelming sadness came over her as she noticed kid's toys on the lawns of a few houses and even a basketball hoop on a garage. She glanced away from one home in particular when she noticed one of the abandoned vehicles had blood on the side of the car and from the glimpse she took of it on the inside as well. That same house had a swing set peeking out from the back as they rode by.

Beth hated seeing these things, seeing how much the world had changed. She knew what type of world they lived in now but knowing and seeing were two very different things. The bike stopping jolted her from her sad thoughts as Daryl slowly wheeled the bike up a drive way through the open garage. "Gotta hide the bike in case those assholes come thru." He said in way of explanation.

"Do you think they will?" She asked back letting him kick the stand out then get off the bike first. He winced slightly when he moved his arm connected to the shoulder that was bleeding, she frowned at the display of pain but he ignored her look.

"Maybe." He shrugged then flinched again in pain. He ignored that too though and placed his hand out for her to grab. Beth reached out with both hands grasping his tightly in hers then pulled of the bike; her foot scuffed the ground causing her to trip right into Daryl. He caught her easily though keeping her close to his chest with her hands stuck between them. "Scared the shit outta me when I saw ya was gone." She heard him grumble pulling her tighter to him.

"He caught me by surprise, I'm sorry." Beth closed her eyes briefly feeling incredibly safe in his arms. Daryl released her after a second but letting her hold his hand, she was thankful for that because again her legs just weren't cooperating with her right now. Her legs felt like jelly as though she had no bones within her legs. Her knees shook from the strain of holding her up along with trying to get the feeling back into them. "This sucks." She mumbled out laughingly smiling up at him.

Daryl shook his head. "Why dontcha relax in here and I'll go check the rest of the house." He helped her over to the wall for support then brought his crossbow from his back on to his front. "Have yer gun ready, jus' in case." Beth nodded patting her holster to let him know she was ready to shoot if need be. Suddenly she remembered that her knife was dropped back at the pharmacy when that guy had grabbed her.

"Oh crap, I lost my knife." Daryl snorted with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll git ya a new one, promise." He then proceeded through the door into the house. Beth smiled thinking she'll hold him up to that promise.

During the time he took to investigate the house she stretched her legs and muscles taking some laps around the small garage to get the feeling back into her legs, this time was better than the first. At least she didn't collapse to the ground. When the door creaked open her hand instantly grabbed her gun and trained it on the door as Daryl appeared through it, he smirked at her quick reaction approvingly.

"Its jus' me quick-draw, all clear c'mon." Beth nodded while replacing her gun back into her holster. She entered the house from the garage into the kitchen seeing that the place had been left in a state of disarray. It looked like the occupants of this home had taken off in a hurry, all the cabinets were flung open with some food left behind but a majority of it taken, and even the fridge door was left open giving off a nasty rotten smell.

Daryl walked pass it pushing the door closed as he went saving them from having to smell that further. They walked into the connecting dining room then the living room in the front of the house. There was an upstairs facing the front door so when you enter that was the first thing you saw was the staircase. Beth tried to skim over the pictures on the walls but she saw them anyway. There had been a family of four living here, parents with an older daughter probably about her age and a younger brother who looked like he was Carl's age. Or at least they had been before the epidemic.

Beth stopped at one picture in particular where the family's daughter was standing in soccer gear with a trophy in her hands and a big smile on her lips. She looked away quickly not wanting to think about the possibility that this family was more than likely dead somewhere, either eaten or walking among the dead. Turning her attention away from the photos she looked to Daryl as he plopped down on one of the couches once more wincing at his wound.

"Daryl let me look at your shoulder." Beth said with authority coming around the couch to sit next to him. He looked disgruntled and annoyed, guess he was trying to forget he had the wound at all she supposed. With a little pestering on her part they were able to get his vest off then he unbuttoned his sleeveless shirt.

She felt her throat and mouth go dry as he peeled back the flaps of his shirt to reveal his stomach and abs. Being this up close Beth was better able to see and appreciate his physique, he was definitely packing some heat there. A blush redden her face before she tore her eyes away from his body to take in the bleeding shoulder. She clicked her tongue in dismay at seeing the blood pooling around the wound, it looked like it was just a graze as she had originally thought but it was still a severe one.

"Let me check the bathroom to see if they had a first aid kit." Daryl waved her off keeping his shirt wide open and leaning back against the couch with his eyes closed.

Beth huffed out some air as she moved to the hall bathroom it was hard to see with no light to turn on but from what she could make out there was nothing of use in there. She then walked up the stairs to check the bathroom up there. She found it quickly enough with all the doors wide open from Daryl's search earlier. She tried to keep from looking into the bedrooms as much as possible before looking around the bathroom. Luckily there was a window in here and she was able to see well.

Still there was no first aid kit to be found; logically the family probably took that when they left so instead she grabbed a few towels from the rack in the small closet. Grabbing them into her hands something dropped down to the ground catching her attention, looking down her eyes brighten upon seeing a box of Band-Aids. Reaching down she picked them up noticing they were spider-man band-aids. Laughing lightly at the thought of Daryl with these on him she walked back down to find him where she left him.

"Couldn't find a first aid kit but I did find some band-aids." Daryl grunted to let her know he heard her. Sitting back down she got to work on his shoulder soaking up blood with the white towels she had found staining them red. Once she had cleaned up his wound enough to see it she searched through the box to find a big square band-aid to place over top of it. Without thinking much about it Beth pressed down the band-aid to his injury gaining a groan of pain from him.

"Fuck Beth." Daryl grumbled opening his eyes to glare at her. She smiled apologetically then leaned over to kiss it.

"There better?" He rolled his eyes then looked down at the box. He took it from her hands to look over the character on it then glanced at his shoulder.

"Really, spider-man? They ain't had anythang normal?" Beth shrugged pulling back and letting him button up his shirt.

"They had a young boy here that is normal." After that they got quiet letting the silence settle between them. Beth looked around them then back to Daryl who once more was leaning back with his eyes closed. As the silence between them stretched on she started pondering his attitude from earlier.

He seemed pretty over it now but that didn't change the fact that he took out his anger on her without any sort of explanation as to why. The more she thought about it the more it bugged her; maybe she should confront him about it? Beth thought maybe she shouldn't since he looked exhausted but then he had no consideration for her before when she was having issues with walking after the first ride, maybe she should repay him the same respect.

"So…gonna tell me why you've been acting like a child today?" Beth crossed her arms over her chest after scooting across the couch to lean against the arm rest. Daryl didn't respond at first then slowly his eyes opened before looking over at her.

"Tch, I have no idea whatcha be talkin' 'bout." She felt her jaw go unhinged when she heard his answer back. He had no idea what she was talking about!? Really!? Beth squared her jaw feeling her mood sour up fast.

"Oh really? How about the way you treated me this mornin' acting all impatient with me? Or how about your less than considerate attitude when I couldn't walk? Hmm, I'm waiting Daryl." He huffed like this whole thing was nothing but a bother to him.

"Well I guess ya'll be waitin' then Beth cause I got nuthin' ta tell ya." Daryl grumbled angrily closing his eyes again, shutting her out. Beth gripped her hands tightly across her chest biting her lip as she thought of something to say back.

There were many things she could say back but she just couldn't form the words to do just that. He was closing himself off from her and that hurt, he was acting like nothing was wrong when clearly there was. Did he not want to talk to her about it? Beth was so sure they were beyond all of this, hadn't the last few weeks shown her that he regarded her more than just Judith's nanny or even a child in his eyes? The things they had already done told her she was not a child in his eyes yet here he was clamming up and closing off.

Her eyes watered but she refused to cry, at least not with him around. She stood up quickly coming around the coffee table and heading up the stairs to get away from him. He wanted to be an asshole, close himself off then go ahead! See if she cared! Beth went to walk pass the older girl's room but her feet halted her right at the door. Sighing defeatedly she turned to the room then entered.

There were posters of boy bands on two walls and the third one there were photos of friends plastered there. She had a full size bed with a canopy over top of it; it was purple in the room instead of blue or pink. Beth had been more partial to pink and orange for her bedroom. She looked around the room then walked up to the dresser with a big mirror on top that too had photos in the corners. She ignored them to look at her reflection instead. Her cheeks were red along with her eyes looking slightly bloodshot and watery. Her hair was windswept around her head so she pulled her hair out of her usual pony-tail running her fingers through the tangles before wrapping it all back into a low pony-tail.

Sighing Beth turned away from her reflection feeling suddenly tired and exhausted, not to mention sad. Daryl's attitude weighed heavily on her heart and it made her wonder if he really liked her as much as she liked him. Maybe she was being stupid, a teenage girl with wild hormones. Maybe he was just in it for the fun rather than because he liked her like that. Daryl had never said he did though and Beth wondered if she was making something more than what it all was.

A tear escaped her sliding down her cheek before she crashed down on the bed burying her face into the dusty pillow there. She sneezed then closed her eyes as tears escaped rapidly, she didn't want to cry over this but it hurt so much. She clutched the pillow to her face as she cried into it feeling like her heart was breaking inside her chest.

Maybe Daryl was right, maybe there was nothing wrong…because there was nothing truly between them…

* * *

"Beth wake up." Beth groaned wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep.

"Go away Daryl." She croaked hearing the strain in her voice and noticing that her nose was clogged from crying. She opened her puffy eyes to see it was pitch black in the room with barely any light coming in through the window.

"I'm sorry…" Beth blinked a few times wondering if she heard him right, he was sorry? Slowly Daryl's shadowed form started to appear in her eyesight as her eyes adjusted to the dark. She rubbed at her eyes then leaned up against the headboard with a yawn on the tip of her tongue.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked more because she didn't understand where this was stemming from especially after his attitude about nothing being wrong and she wanted to torture him with explaining his reasons and such. He couldn't be closed off if he had to talk everything out right.

"Fer my attitude…and fer takin' it out on ya. I shoulda never done that." She could make out Daryl rubbing a hand through his hair then he walked over to sit on the side of the bed by her knees. Beth waited for him to go on letting the silence come between them. "Look what's happenin' between us is confusin' me and I don't know what ta do. I took out my anger at myself on ya cause I didn't know how to take this." He waved his hand between them. "I care 'bout ya Beth and I like ya too. I jus'…I'm no good fer ya." Beth immediately shook her head.

"That's just the thing Daryl, ya are good. I like ya a lot and I don't care what anyone says." Daryl shook his head looking down at his hands.

"Beth I ain't what ya deserve tho, I got too many issues…scars…" Beth bit her lip hearing how broken he sounded when he said 'scars'. Reaching over she grabbed his hand squeezing it in her hand tightly.

"I'm my own person Daryl and I choose who I think I deserve, who I want. You're it and nothing ya say will change my mind so deal with it." She was sure he had quite the expression of amusement and astonishment on his face.

Then Beth leaned over bringing her hand up to his chin to turn him to face her, the moon must have gotten around some clouds cause she could now make out his eyes and facial features. He looked scared and nervous; for once she felt no such thing. She had never felt as sure as she did right now.

Smiling reassuringly at him Beth leaned closer drawing her eyes to his mouth, she was finally going to get that damn kiss and nothing not even a herd of walkers could stop her! Holding his chin in place she continued her descent towards him bringing her knees under her butt then her nose lightly brushed his before their lips connected. It was just a soft pressing of lips that sent tingles of pleasure down her spine and throughout her body but it was the best damn thing she had felt in forever.

Beth pressed more against him then puckered her lips on his in little kisses in their continued long kiss. When he responded back slowly, tentatively it was like her nerve endings cried out in joy even more so when he turned fully to her his hand coming up to brace the back of her neck. Their mouths moved in unison as she moved her hand from his chin to cup his stubbled cheek instead. Daryl then slanted his mouth to hers opening his and touching his tongue to her lips. A blush engulfed her face at the feel of his soft, textured tongue on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth as well allowing him to enter and explore.

Her tongue touched his lightly then tangled and fought with him as their mouths practically glued themselves together. A soft whimpering moan left her as they kissed with Daryl giving her an answering groan of his own. Beth's heart skyrocketed through her chest beating a mile a minute; she couldn't believe she was finally kissing him. She couldn't believe she initiated it either.

Daryl's one hand played with the baby soft hair on her neck as his other reached for her waist then he was gently pushing her back to lie down while they kissed. Feeling his body heat on top of her felt so natural, so right she felt so happy. Beth pushed back on his tongue though forcing it back into his mouth with hers following after to wage war in his mouth instead. Her free hand raked through the back of his head and through his hair gaining a moan of pleasure from him.

Moving her hand from cupping his face she brought it under his arm then pulled his full weight down on her slowly feeling more of his heat encasing her. Beth's hand then moved from his back along the back of his shoulder then clamped down tightly to it when he pressed his pelvic to her own. Daryl hissed suddenly pulling away from her and ripping his mouth from her own, it was then she realized her mistake.

"Sorry Daryl, I'm so sorry." Beth mumbled out as he pulled back to sit on his knees. She had stupidly squeezed his injured shoulder without thinking.

"It's a'right, probably a good thang either way. Don't wanna rush thru anythang." As much as she disagreed with his statement she also knew he was right, they didn't want to rush into anything without being prepared and as much as she wanted him, Beth wasn't so sure she was ready to get into that part just yet. She could barely say the p-word much less think about having sex at this point.

"Yeah, okay." Nodding he leaned down though and kissed her softly on the lips just once then got up off the bed completely. Beth instantly missed the warmth. "Do you wanna sleep with me though?" Daryl choked for a second then seemed to realize what she meant.

"Ya shore that's okay? I'm…sportin' some heat here…" Beth felt her face flame up but nodded anyway. She tried to keep her eyes from straying down towards the front of his pants even though she was sure she wouldn't be able to see anything anyway. After a moment of consideration Daryl came back over and crawled onto the bed cradling her back to his chest but putting space between her butt and his…issue area…

Having his arms curled around her felt extremely nice, more than she thought it would actually. She felt safe like nothing could touch her or harm her with Daryl right there behind her, protecting her. Sighing contently Beth snuggled into the pillow feeling so much better this time around than before.

"Good night Daryl." She mumbled into the pillow clasping her hand on top of one of his and curling her fingers around his fisted hand managing to slip her pinky between his fingers and palm.

He grunted back tiredly, "Nite Beth."

Smiling she allowed sleep to overtake her. This had probably been the first night in a long while that she truly felt happy as she fell asleep. Everything just seemed right in her world, so very right…

* * *

**A/N: S**uccess! I finally finished this chapter! So as you all have probably noticed this story says completed and it's true, this story is done with and over. But please do not worry or fret I'm doing a sequel that continues this very story only the rating definitely goes up for very obvious reasons. If you catch my drift, lol. Thank you all so much for the support, views, and reviews! You guys are so freaking awesome! I hope this final chapter is satisfying for y'all and the sequel should be up some point this week! Look out for '**Moments**'!

Check ya later…

_**ALCzysz17**_


End file.
